Project X Zone: Brave New Generation
by KKSparksFanfics
Summary: In a world where worlds cross over, Yang Arisu is living a normal life where it doesn't happen. That is until he meets a half human half WereFox girl named Missy, who's mother was his father's enemy. Join them as they venture through multiple worlds! Disclaimer: I do not own Project X Zone or the characters featured. Only the next gen kids.
1. Episode 1

**Be sure to check on DeviantArt for this story and to view my art. It'd be really appreciated!**

 **Episode 1**

 **A New Arisu**

Yang Arisu looked outside the window of his house. He was wondering if his day will come. His day of going on a major adventure. "Yang," his mother Xiaomu called "come downstairs for breakfast! You're father made it!" Yang grabbed his backpack and ran down stairs. He sat next to Xiaomu as she was drinking a mug of coffee. His dad Reiji placed a plate in front of Yang. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad," he said as he looked at the plate of food in front of him. It was toast, rice balls, and pancakes; Yang's favorite breakfast. "This isn't usually what you make, Dad," Yang stated. His eyes then had a look of suspicion "You and Mom having another baby?" Reiji chuckled. "No son. Today's a special occasion," Xiaomu smiled as she rubbed his head as she walked to the sink. "It's going to be your first day of freshman year in a new town!" she told him. She was right after all. Yang and his parents had to move to the countryside of Japan on the account his parents were out of commission Shinra agents and couldn't stay in a city. Not only that, Yang needed a new high school. He wasn't getting the education he needed from his teachers in a private school, so he's going to a public school in hopes of the teachers giving him better lessons. After breakfast Yang walked out of the house, backpack around his shoulders, and took out his map. "Let's see... school should be on... the left," he told himself as he walked left.

* * *

Once Yang got to the school, he noticed the time: 7:30 AM. He was early so he walked around the school. The boy took out another piece of paper, which was a school schedule. As he looked at it, Yang ran into a girl around his age. She had light blonde hair with silver streaks. Some of her hair looked like ears and she wore a white puff sleeve top along with a white plaid skirt. She turned around and giggled. "I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was standing," she said as she extended a hand to help Yang. Her eyes were yellow and brown, and she had black and red fingerless gloves. Yang took her hand and stood back up. "I don't blame you for standing. I was looking for my home room class. I'm new here," he told her.

"Oh awesome! I've only been here for a week, and I know my way around here already,"

"You think you can show me around?"

"Yeah! Umm... I'm Missy. Nice to meet you!"

"My name's Yang. Yang Arisu,"

"Arisu... where have I heard that name..?" Missy asked herself as she started to take Yang around the school. "This here is the cafeteria. The lunches are usually delicious," she told him as they looked around seeing students eating. Yang rubbed the back of his head. "For some reason, my parents don't trust the food at schools so I make my own," he said as he showed Missy his bento. She inspected the bento and smiled. "It's perfect! My aunt makes mine,"

"Your aunt?"

"Well she's technically not my aunt... She and my dad live together,"

"Who else do you live with?"

"My other aunt, my two uncles, my best friends, and of course my parents."

"Big family. I just live with my mom and dad,"

After school, Yang was about to walk home when he found a red notebook. "This must belong to Missy," he told himself. As soon as he picked it up, he saw Missy and two other people. One of them was a girl with half blonde, half pink hair, yet her eyebrows were brown in a red, long sleeve shirt with something metallic under her backpack. She had a pink skirt that faded to a light shade of purple. On her wrists were silver bracelets with blue gems. The boy had a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt under it. He had a black eye which there is a 50/50 chance that he got it from a fight. His blue jeans had tears, which must not have been a problem because the school's dress code allowed it. "You didn't tell anyone too much about us, right?" asked the girl. Missy shook her head. "I told a student about my family life, but not everything," she replied. The boy nodded and took out a remote. He pressed the red button and opened up what appeared to be a portal. Yang's eyes widened. "Are these the rifts Mom and Dad tell me about..?" he asked himself. After the three walked in, Yang followed them in. He fell onto the ground, causing the three to turn around. Yang looked up to see a pair of leather boots belonging to the girl, Missy's boots, and the boy's steel toed sneakers. "Damn! We got someone from the school here..." said the girl. Missy knelt down and helped Yang up. "Yang? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I found your notebook. I was going to give it to you, until I overheard you guys talking... Then you went into this rift thing and... What's going on?!"

"Yang it's something you can't know about,"

"Yeah. We better send you back to where you came from," said the other boy. Yang grabbed his wrist. "Wait! I'm actually curious about what's happening," he said. The other girl took Yang's hand and gave him an angered look. "Listen kid, Missy's right. This is something you can't know. Especially with Missy's mom, she's-" A door to a building opened. It revealed a woman with blonde hair put up in a ponytail in a white, long sleeve dress with a blue short sleeve cardigan on her. She had those blue eyes that matched the other boy. "Ash," she began "what's going on?" The boy, called Ash, had wide eyes. "Uh, nothing mom! We were just sending this guy back to his world," he said referring to Yang. The other girl giggled, commenting "Ashy got busted...~" This comment caused Ash to scowl at her. The woman looked at Yang and had wide eyes, seeing his appearance. "Well don't send him back yet... Come inside. All four of you," she whispered as she walked back inside.

Yang and the others walked inside as he closed the door behind him. He looked around noticing the building wasn't quite big, but wasn't small. "Soma, kids are home!" the woman announced. A man in a white and gold coat walked downstairs. He had tan skin and a very light shade of blonde like Ash. His pants were blue and his shoes were black and gold. There was a red and black bracelet thing like Ash as well. This must have been Soma. "Hey Leanne," he said as he hugged the woman, who was called Leanne. He turned his head and patted Ash's head. "Hey you," Ash chuckled. "Hey Dad," Soma turned to Missy and the other girl. "Missy your mom and dad are in the living room, Nosova your parents should be in there too. If not, look in the kitchen," he told the other girls. Missy went into the living room with Nosova, the other girl. Soma noticed the Yang standing in front of him and Leanne. "Leanne, is this-" Leanne nodded. Soma turned toward him and said "Look. I know that this may seem bad, but... don't rat us out to your parents," Leanne frowned, adding "Please... She's got a daughter and a husband now...," Yang looked at the two confused.

Nosova listened in on the conversation. She was with a guy who had blonde hair, a red jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans, a white scarf, white sneakers, and black glasses. "Who are you talking about? I don't get it... What would my parents have to do with you guys? And how do you know them?" Yang asked.. "You know what?" Soma began. "Forget what we said. Let's just send you back to your world," Yang started to plead. "No! This is something I have to know! If I don't know, then I'll never expect the things that could happen," Leanne's voice was heard now. "It has to be this way, kid... Your life, your parents' lives... her life could be in danger," Nosova looked at the other person listening with her. "Daddy..? I don't want them to die..." she told him. "I know, Noso... Look, we're not going to let Arisu's son get them,"

"Right. I'll trip him, and you shoot!"

"What? No! We'll let him run, you trip him, THEN I'll shoot him,"

"We can't hurt a child, Zephyr! That'd set a bad example for Nosova and Missy..." said a woman's voice. The woman had half pink hair half magenta hair and green eyes, like Nosova. She wore red glasses, a blue off shoulder sleeve sweater and a pink skirt with white boots. The guy, called Zephyr, turned to her. "I think it's a little late for Nosova. Missy? I don't know... she was born and we ado-" he was shushed by the woman. "Right. Sorry, Alisa." he whispered. A man with his blonde hair let down was hugging Missy, who was crying. He had brown eyes and wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. "Yeah it wouldn't be a good idea to say that around my baby girl, Zephyr..." Missy looked up at him. "Daddy? I don't want Mommy to go away... She never did anything bad... but I don't wanna lose my friendship with Yang either..." The man rubbed her back. "It's okay, sweetie... We'll figure a way out of this. Right now though, she's in danger. And if she told him, she could go away for good,"

"Then so be it." said an unknown voice. A woman with light gray and gray hair walked out of the shadows of the living room. She had a silver dress on along with light gray slippers on her feet. There was a red jewel on her head along with a red marking beside her chin. "Vashyron, I over heard what was going on. I'm going to talk to him. Tell him what's going on," she told them. The man, Vashyron shook his head. "No. No, I'm not gonna lose you again!" he said. The woman put a hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine," she said as she walked to the other room. Leanne and Soma froze for a moment when they saw her. "He has to know..." she told them. The two nodded slowly and left. This left Yang with the older woman. "I know you don't know me," she began. "but your mother and father did... My name is Saya. I am an Ouma agent," Yang couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really in front of an Ouma agent? An agent of a group that rivals his parents group? "However," Saya continued "I had decided to leave that part of my life. You see..."

~Flashback: Ouma Japan Division~

"Saya," said a male voice. "You have failed me four times. Not even America's Ouma Agent could help you..." Saya was in front of him, hanging her head in shame. "Yes sir... I am truly sorry," she said as she was standing next to a blonde woman with black rabbit ears. "You know what this means... Don't you?" asked the male voice. Saya frowned. "Yes sir... I will leave immediately so you can kill me..." Saya began to walk off until... "No! Boss sir! Let Saya desu free!" said the rabbit girl. Saya turned her head as a tear fell from her eye. "Sheath..?" The man smirked. "And why should I let her go..?" Sheath looked away from him. "If you let her go... I'll take her place! Yes! If she's free from here! Please desu!" she asked him. The man grinned. "Alright then. Saya, you're from your services. Now go, before I actually kill you..." he said. Saya didn't know what to say. All she did was hug Sheath and ran.

~Back to Yang and Saya now~

As Yang listened, he was eating a bag of chips given to him by Saya. "I never saw Sheath again because I couldn't turn back. I had to go to another world... That's when I came here. I had to hide from them," she said as she was getting him something to drink. "So why here?" Yang asked. "This place isn't exactly... uh..."

"Suiting for a woman like me? Well, it was the only place where there were people I could trust,"

"Those kids didn't seem trusting..."

"Who? Nosova and Ash? They're just trying to protect Missy,"

"You sure about that? Cause Nosova was staring at me... along with some other guy,"

"That was her dad, Zephyr," Saya whispered "his wife Alisa is an android, so you know what that means..."

"I heard that!" Zephyr called from the other room. Yang laughed as Saya giggled. She looked at the floor and sighed. "Yeah, but he's a good baby husband and father. He raised Nosova with Alisa at 17... So young," Yang threw the now empty bag of chips in the trash can. "So what about the other one? Ash. He's kind of strict..."

"Ash wasn't always like that..."

"He wasn't?"

Saya shook her head. "No, he was kind and friendly. I thought it was his father Soma, but it was really a traumatic experience..."

"That figures... So you wanna tell me more about what's going on?"

"Well," Saya began "I came here, but you knew that already. When I did, I was tired and wouldn't know what to do when they saw me,"

~Flashback: Basel~

Saya knocked on the door. She was out of breath from running and searching for the place she was looking for. It was late at night, so no one saw her. The door opened revealing Vashyron, but with a brown leather jacket and his hair tied up in a ponytail. "Saya..? What are you doing here?" he asked. He was about to take out a gun if she tried anything, however she began to pass out. Before she could, Vashyron dropped his gun and caught her. He was confused at first, but then picked her up and carried her inside. "Zephyr, Leanne. Wake up!" he called out. Leanne walked down the stairs as Zephyr got up from the couch. Leanne had her hair up in a ponytail and had sweatpants with a white long sleeve shirt with a cute pig on it. Zephyr had a white t-shirt on and boxer shorts on. His hair was a little longer than it was a while ago. "What's Saya doing here? Isn't she supposed to be dead..?" asked Zephyr.

Vashyron gave Zephyr a look, making him stand up as he laid Saya down on the couch. "I'm glad she's not..." he whispered to himself. Saya's eyes started to open. "Alright, give her some room," Vashyron told the two as he backed up. The werefox looked around and sat up. She looked at her surroundings. "Sorry for being an inconvenience... but it was my fourth strike..." she said. Zephyr raised an eyebrow. "Fourth strike? Care to enlighten us on that..?" he asked.

After explaining the story, Saya sighed. "I understand if you guys don't want me here... I'll stay for tonight and-" Saya was interrupted by Leanne. "We'll talk about it..." she said as she stood up. Vashyron and Zephyr walked with her and they started to talk in the kitchen. "Guys," Leanne began. "I'm not sure if we should help her..." Zephyr crossed his arms. "I'm not sure either... I mean what if we were caught smuggling a former member of a terrorist organization?"

"If she stays here, she'd probably betray us..."

"And if we don't, she'll die. Whether she's killed or not..."

"Vashyron what do you think?" Leanne asked Vashyron, since he was their leader. He looked away from them. There were too many pros and cons with this. Saya was evil and tried to destroy the many worlds. Then again, she had nowhere else to go and it'd be nice to help her. "Leanne," he began "get her something to eat. Zephyr, you go get her a blanket and a pillow... Well? Move!" The other two hurried off as Vashyron walked back to Saya. She sat up and let him sit next to her. "You'll be staying for a bit," he told her "but you have to remember these rules: First off, don't leave this place unless you have a disguise. Second, if someone is at the door get one of us. If we're not here, don't answer it. Finally, if you need anything, just ask. We'll get it. You got all that?" Saya nodded.

~back to Yang and Saya now~

Yang looked at her starting to understand everything. "I see... so if you went anywhere else, they'd turn you in to my parents..?" Saya nodded at his question. "Yes. I had to reveal myself to you because I wanted you to understand that I mean your parents no harm anymore..."

"Well... I believe you,"

"You do..?"

"Yeah. I'll tell my mom and dad you won't attack them anymore. No wait! I'll do something better..."

Saya giggled as Yang was thinking.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell them about Missy and what you've made her into: a sweet and bubbly girl!"

Saya looked down, a worried expression on her face. "You are a sweet boy... Though I'm not sure about that. I don't think she's ready to be introduced to your parents yet..." Yang had a look of disappointment, but nodded, agreeing. "Right... I forgot. My bad...," He stopped talking when he saw that Vashyron peaked in from the other room. He motioned Saya to get over to the room. "Excuse me," Saya said as she left Yang in the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Zephyr asked as Nosova stood between him and Alisa B.. "Well if we let him stay, his parents are going to come look for him. And if they come here, they'll think we've kidnapped him," Leanne explained. Soma nodded, adding "And if we let him leave, he'll tell his parents anyway," Vashyron had his head in his hand as he shook his head slowly. "Damn it all... you'd think this would all go well and we wouldn't have had to go into hiding..." he said. Missy tugged on his leather jacket. "Does this mean it's me and Mommy's fault, Daddy..?" she asked. Vashyron looked at his teenage daughter. He gave her a concerned look and hugged her as he wrapped an arm around Saya. "Oh no... of course not, Missy. You and your mommy didn't cause this..." he said. Saya looked at the floor as she hugged her husband. "I say we should let him stay for tonight, then send him back tomorrow," Alisa B. suggested. As the group talked, Saya left with a piece of paper she took out of Vashyron's pocket. She went upstairs and sat on the bed in their room. She picked up the telephone and dialed what was on the paper. "Hey... It's me. Saya. You're son found his way into Vashyron's world... can you get him?" she asked.

As the group discussed what to do, a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it," Nosova told them as she walked over to it. She opened it to see Reiji and Xiaomu standing at the door. "Hello. Is your uncle here?" asked Xiaomu. "Which one? I have two. Well even though I'm not really related to them...,"

"The one from this world," Reiji added. Nosova stood there for a moment, then looked away from the door. "Uncle Vashyron! Some people are here to see you," she said as she walked away. Vashyron looked up and saw Reiji and Xiaomu at the door. "Reiji? What are you and Xiaomu doing here? Did your son call?" he asked. Before any of them could answer, Saya answered for them. "No. I did," She walked downstairs to see them. She held out both of her wrists, waiting for them to arrest her. However, Reiji and Xiaomu did nothing. "Saya," Reiji extended his hand. "We're out of commission. That means we're not working at the moment. Peace?" he asked. Saya stood in silence. So did Vashyron and the others. She then put one arm down, and had the other remaining. She then shook his hand, replying "Peace."

* * *

In the kitchen, Yang was raiding the fridge looking for another snack. However he closed it when he heard someone walk in. "I wasn't stealing food!" he exclaimed. He was then hugged tightly by the arms of his mother. "Yang! We're so glad you're okay!" she said as she squeezed him. "Gah! Mom?! Get off me!" he said as he tried to get out of Xiaomu's grip. Yang then managed to slip out of his mother's arms and walk over to his dad. "Dad! I can't believe you guys are here! ...How did you get here?!" he asked, ecstatic and confused.

Reiji and Xiaomu joined the group for dinner. Yang, Nosova, Ash, and Missy ate in the living room while Reiji and Xiaomu were eating with the other parents. Saya tried to eat, but Vashyron kept playfully pulling her fox-like ears. "Vashyron, please! I'm trying to eat," she said as she was giggling. Xiaomu's mouth was full of food as Reiji was talking to the group. "So I understand why Saya had to come here. But how did Alisa B. and Soma get here? Did Saya bring them here?" he asked. Zephyr nodded. "Yeah... She gave us these things that let's us visit their worlds when we can," Zephyr shown the two a small black remote with a red button on it. Leanne smiled and added "Saya gave two to our son, and Zephyr and Alisa B.'s daughter,"

In the living room, Nosova and Ash pulled out the two remotes. "These bad boys are what helps us travel through dimensions. Though we specifically use it to go from here to school," Nosova told Yang as she ate. Ash rolled his eyes knowing that Nosova was talking with her mouth full. "Why can't I have one?" Missy asked. Ash sighed and shook his head. "Missy we've been over this... If you had one you'd get lost. And if you got lost, you'd have to call us," he told her. Nosova glared at him. "Why do you gotta be like that to her?!"

"I'm just trying to protect Missy!"

"So am I! But am I rubbing in the fact she can't have a remote like that?!"

"Hey you two! Knock it off! Don't make me shoot bullets into the roof," Vashyron yelled from the kitchen. This silenced the two teens. "Huh. You guys really do fight a lot..." Yang muttered. Ash finished eating and left in anger, yet the anger doesn't show. Nosova turned to Ash and told him "We fight because he won't admit to his trauma..."

* * *

At night, Yang was sleeping on the couch. In Missy's room, she slept in her bed with Nosova and Ash sleeping on the floor next to it. Reiji and Xiaomu slept in a room next to Leanne and Soma's room. Zephyr slept in a bed next to Alisa B., who slept in a capsule. As the others sleep, Vashyron and Saya looked out the window and were talking to each other. "I don't know what to do... I love our little angel too much to let her go anywhere..." Vashyron told her. Saya put her arms around his neck. "Yet Missy needs a break from the routine she goes through. Vashy, she needs this... If we really love her, we have to let her go..." Vashyron looked away from his wife for a moment, then looked back at her. He smiled and stroked Saya's hair. "Okay. We'll talk to Reiji and Xiaomu about it tomorrow,"

Yang slept on the couch until he was awoken by a poke on the shoulder. He looked up to see Missy, who was upset. "Missy, what's wrong?" he asked. She stroked back her long hair. "Can I sleep with you..? I had a nightmare..." Yang's eyes widened. They were both around the same age, but Yang was still concerned about what'll happen next. However, because Missy was his friend he moved over so she can lay next to him. When Missy laid next to him, he asked "What was your nightmare about..?" She looked down and stroked her hair. "I saw two purple butterflies flying. At first I thought it was a peaceful dream, but then I saw they were flying above my mother... she was... bleeding, because she was shot and stabbed... then I heard whispers of small children saying 'it's your fault we're dead'. Then I woke up crying..."

"Whoa... Missy that's pretty... dark."

"Yeah I know... I have it every night since I was three..."

"What happened when you were three..?"

"I found out... I was supposed to be a triplet..."

"...Miscarriage?"

"I don't know... I keep thinking I killed them..."

Missy started crying. Yang had small tears in his eyes from hearing her story. "Did you tell your parents about these nightmares..?" he asked. Missy shook her head no. "Too scared..." she said. Yang hugged her gently as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, Xiaomu and Saya saw Yang and Missy sleeping next to each other. Saya smiled as Xiamou took a picture with her camera phone. "This is too cute," she whispered. Yang groaned as he woke up. He looked up seeing his mother and Missy's mom staring at them. "Ah! I-I didn't do anything to Missy, honest!" he exclaimed, panicking. Saya and Xiaomu laughed at him, causing Yang to look confused. Saya playfully poked his nose and winked, confusing him even more. "You're not mad..?" he asked them. Xiaomu giggled. "No silly! We're mothers, we know what goes on," Yang chuckled nervously. Missy woke up from the noises. "Hey there Missy... how's my little miracle?" she asked in a soothing voice. Missy yawned. "I'm okay..." she looked at Yang, then back at her mother. "Mommy... can I talk to you and Daddy about something..?" Saya's look turned from calm to worried. "Oh... of course baby... Come into me and Daddy's room and we'll talk," Saya picked Missy up and walked towards her and Vashyron's room. Saya opened the door, seeing her husband still asleep. "Vashyron," she whispered. No response.

Saya rubbed his shoulder. "Vashy..."

He chuckled in his sleep. "Not tonight, my foxy...~"

Saya smacked him with the pillow, waking him up.

"Gah!" he shook his head. "What? What is it?" Vashyron saw his wife confused, but then noticed Missy was in there with them. He sat up as Saya sat next to him, holding Missy. "What's wrong princess?" he asked her. "...I keep having nightmares... They're about two purple butterflies circling over either you or Mommy, but... you guys were dead... and the butterflies tell me it's my fault you and the butterflies died..." Saya and Vashyron looked down. "How long have you had these nightmares..?" Vashyron asked.

"Since I was three... At that age I found out-"

Saya finished her sentence "You were supposed to be a triplet,"

Missy nodded. "Was...was I a mistake..?"

Vashyron put his hands on her shoulders. "No baby, no... You're the most precious thing to ever happen to us. We're glad to have you as our kid," Saya hugged Missy from behind, a single tear in her eye. "We'll always love you, Missy..." Missy smiled. "I love you guys too..."

* * *

At the Arisu home, Yang put his bento, bagged snacks, some extra clothes, and a water bottle in his backpack. He picked up his cell phone and texted 'Ready to go!' A few minutes later, a portal opens up in Yang's room. Missy came out of it with a backpack on her back and a smile on her face. What Yang noticed most was the fact she had a remote of her own. "I've said goodbye to my friends and family, did you say bye to yours?" she asked. "Not yet, but I will now," He ran downstairs to see his mother and father smiling. "Bye Mom..." he said hugging Xiaomu. "Be good to Missy, okay?" Yang nodded then went over to his father. "Bye Dad... take care of Mom, okay?" Reiji nodded, smiled, and played with his hair. "I will... You've become a new Arisu," he told him. Yang smiled and goes back to his room to see Missy. "Let's go see the new generation," The two walked through the portal. Yang finally has his day of adventure.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

 **A New Age of Fighters**

"Garnet!" Hazuki 'Ling' Ruhua repeated over and over again. Garnet Kazama read his book as she was repeating his name. The two were in Ruhua's kitchen as their parents talked in the living room. Once he was getting sick of being bothered, he placed the bookmark in his book and sighed. "Yes Ruhua, what is it?"

"Can you believe we're going to the school festival on Sunday?!"

"No I can't. Especially since you're forcing me to come with you..."

"But we're going to meet Hunter 'Chan' Bryant! The son of Pai Chan and Jackie Bryant! He might be with one of his parents and a special guest!"

"It's always the same guest,"

"What you mean?"

Garnet took out his phone. "His guest is always this girl. And she doesn't look happy to be there," Ruhua hugged him. "Well this is the first time we're going to the festival! So it'll be fun!" Garnet sighed and patted her head. "We'll see..." Ruhua's mother Xiaoyu walked in. She wore an orange Chinese dress and her dark hair was down. "Hey kids. Having fun?" she asked. Ruhua nodded. "Yes Mother!" Xiaoyu giggled and walked back into the living room.

* * *

"Garnet! We're leaving!" called Garnet's mother, Cyrille. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail tied with a black bow. Her turtleneck dress was white with gold and she had gold beads wrapped around her wrist just like Garnet's. He went over to his parents, book in hand. "Did you say goodbye to Ruhua?" asked his father, Jin. He had glasses like Garnet's and wore a black leather jacket with a hood. His pants had flames and did not wear shoes. Garnet groaned and turned away to a smiling Ruhua. "Bye," he said monotonous. Cyrille smacked him behind the head with her own book. "Nicely," Garnet sighed, then told Ruhua "Goodbye, Ruhua..." She smiled and waved goodbye. When the three left, Jin was talking to Garnet. "Now look, I know you find Ruhua annoying but you have to treat her niceley. Believe me. I know her mother..." he told him. "So...could you at least try to be kind to her?" Garnet sighed and nodded.

Once the three returned home, Garnet went to bed early for the festival. Cyrille kissed Jin on the cheek and removed his jacket, revealing a tattoo similar to the one Garnet has on his shoulder. "You're a better dad then your father was..." she told him. Jin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He can rot in Hell for all I care, and I'd still be a better father," Cyrille smiled and put her hand on his muscle chest. "If only his great grandfather was still here..."

"I don't care much for him... Thankfully he's dead..."

"...I meant my grandfather."

"...Right. I forgot one thing we have in common is we have dead grandfathers..."

"It's fine. Just ask who's grandfather it is next time,"

"Okay..."

Jin wrapped his arms around Cyrille's waist. He closed his eyes and laid his chin above her head, making her smile lightly. "Can you let me go so I can read?" she asked. Jin sighed and removed her hair bow. He stroked her hair leaving her with the answer "No." Cyrille giggled and shook her head. "Well can I at least get a kiss?" With Cyrille reaching up to his chest, Jin lifted her up gently and kissed her on the lips. He put her down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," she told him before sitting down to read her book.

* * *

Back at Ruhua's house, Ruhua brushed her teeth as Xiaoyu looked at the night sky. "You watching the sky again?" asked the voice of her husband Ryo. He wore a brown leather jacket similar to Ruhua's, but under it was a white dress shirt. Instead of having dress pants, he had blue jeans and white tennis shoes which was an odd combination of clothes. Xiaoyu smiled and cupped his face with her hands. "Yeah... I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"Do you think Ruhua likes Garnet? Like more than a friend?"

"I don't really see it..."

"Are you saying that as your answer or as an overprotective father?"

Fathers or parents in general do tend to be protective about their daughters being around boys (sometimes vice-versa). However Ryo and Xiaoyu pretty much let their child do anything as long as she isn't doing any crimes. "You know I'm not that protective. She is learning our fighting techniques," he replied. Xiaoyu giggled as she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Ryo. "That's right... Though Garnet doesn't seem to have feelings toward her. He cares about her, but..."

"He doesn't have a crush on her."

"Exactly..."

"Maybe she'll fall for someone from another timeline, or another world, or both,"

"You think so?"

"Sure why not?"

"...It's just I don't think it'll be happening again..."

"Well, who knows. Maybe Shinra and Ouma are back at each other fighting,"

Xiaoyu smiles and kissed his cheek. "You know just the right words to say to me..." Ryo smiled and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, then they pulled back from each other. Xiaoyu saw the small mustache hair on his upper lip. "You are shavinf right?" she asked. Ryo hid his mouth with his hand. "No way! This took a while to grow!" he replied.

"I'm just kidding Ryo,"

"Oh... Hehe. Kind of like our high school years,"

"Yeah, but we went to separate schools,"

Ryo picked her up bridal style and kissed her. "Mother, Father! I'm ready for-" Ruhua walked in on her parents kissing. "Bleh! Mom, Dad!" she complained. Ryo put Xiaoyu down after hearing his daughter. "Sorry Ruhua... Goodnight," he said kissing her forehead. Xiaoyu stood up and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Night sweetie," Ruhua smiled and ran to her room to sleep.

~Another viewpoint~

On Saturday, Haru-Xiu was preparing the school festival. She was being assisted by her two best friends: Mel Masters and Alice White. Haru-Xiu knew her friends due to the fact her parents knew theirs. "Hey Haru! Can you throw the flags over here?" Mel asked. Haru-Xiu was either called 'Haru' or 'Xiu' but never those names together. For once she'd like to be called by her full name. She responded by throwing the triangular flags on rope to Mel. "Thanks!" A man with a boy Haru-Xiu's age walks towards the group. The boy had tan skin, long light brown hair with black highlights in a braid. He wore a red hoodie and red cargo like pants with a purple and black belt. On his belt there were purple straps, and he had black and purple bands on his feet so he was somewhat barefooted like Mel. What fascinated Haru-Xiu the most was his eyes. Half of each eye was light blue and the other half was pink. "Children," began the man. "This is Corvus Han. He's here to help you children out with preparing the festival,"

Alice and Mel gave Corvus a weird look, but Haru-Xiu gave him a smile. "Hi!" she greeted. Corvus waved his hand slowly. The man left, leaving Corvus to stand there. Mel smirked. "So Corvus can you get us those heavy boxes?" He pointed to the boxes in the truck. Corvus shrugged. "Sure." He walked over to the boxes and removed his hoodie, revealing a very large raven tattoo on his back. Corvus then picked up the boxes with ease and walked towards them. "Here." he said placing the boxes near Mel and Alice. Haru-Xiu had a light blush in her cheeks as Mel had a shocked face and Alice's eyes widened. Haru-Xiu walked over to Corvus. "Wow! You're very strong. You might be stronger than Mel," she complimented. Corvus looked at her. "You think so?" he asked.

"You bet!"

"...What's your name..?"

"Haru-Xiu. You can call me Haru or Xiu if you want... no one calls me by my full name anyway..."

"Okay Haru-Xiu. Anything else you want me to do?"

Haru-Xiu's eyes widened. He actually called her by her whole name. "Uhh, well... we could use help opening the boxes. They're taped and-" Corvus took out what apears to be a small claw. He placed it on one of his fingerless gloves and carefully made sure one blade was used and not all three. Pretty soon, he cut open all the boxes. Mel and Alice grabbed Haru-Xiu's hands and pulled her to somewhere Corvus couldn't hear them. "Okay Haru," Mel began "something isn't right about that Corvus guy..." Haru-Xiu rolled her eyes as Mel spoke. "He's jacked despite being our age, he hardly talks-" Alice nudged Mel's shoulder. "Oh right, you don't speak much either. Sorry Alice! Anyway, my point is... we probably shouldn't trust him," Haru-Xiu gave Mel a ticked look, then looked at Alice. "You feel the same Alice..?" she asked. Alice looked away for a moment, then looked back at Haru-Xiu and nodded.

Haru-Xiu clenched her fist. "Well I'm going to ask him to come over to my house. If you two can't accept my friendship with Corvus... what kind of friends are you?" She then left her two friends. They knew when she was like this, it meant she was going to end up in trouble. Haru-Xiu walked over to Corvus and smiled. She was about to ask him over, but before she could, he asked "...Would you like to come over to my house?" Haru-Xiu's eyes widened. It's like he either heard her conversation with Alice and Mel, or read her mind. Both of those were false due to Corvus showing a text message on his phone. "My mom wants to meet you. It's surprising though because she doesn't get out much..." Haru-Xiu looked at the message, then at his phone. He must not have a lot of money because he held an old design for a touch phone. Then she looked up at Corvus, who had a light blush on his cheeks. Haru-Xiu smiled. "Sure. I was gonna ask if you could come over to my house, but we can hang out at your place," Corvus smiled back as the two helped with the festival until it was time to leave.

* * *

Corvus and Haru-Xiu walked down the sidewalk to a suburban like area. "You live in the suburbs?" asked Haru-Xiu. Corvus shrugged. "You can call it that." The two came up to a house that looks like the other ones: neat and tidy. "Don't be fooled by the outside of the house. It's pretty messy inside..." Corvus warned. When he opened the door, he was right. There was trash on the floor (mainly plastic bottles and metal cans), and some of the furniture and part of the walls looked warn out. They then saw a woman sleeping on the couch. Her face was in a pillow and the rest of her was covered by a blanket, but Haru-Xiu could see her hair was black. "Mom? Mom my friend's here." Corvus said as he poked the woman, who was revealed to be his mother. The woman woke up revealing to have pink eyes, but one of them had an eyepatch covering it. "Huh? Wha..?" she then looked up to see her kid and his friend. "Oh hey there... how's my little bird doing..?" she said as she sat up, hugging him. Haru-Xiu noticed her clothes were consisted of a purple hoodie, pink sweatpants, and black sandals. "I'm fine Mom. This is Haru-Xiu. She's my new friend," Corvus introduced Haru-Xiu. The woman smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah... I'm Corvus's mom, but you can call me Ms. Han. No wait," she paused. Then smirked, "call me Juri. Don't get all formal on me, kid. Okay?" Haru-Xiu nodded. "I'll call you Juri, if you call me Haru-Xiu." Juri's smirk turned into a grin. "Corvus," she said as she wrapped an arm around her son. "You got a keeper,"

Juri walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. "So Haru-Xiu, do you have a small place like me and Corvus or are you living the big life?" she asked. Haru-Xiu felt nervous asking this, but answered "I live in a mansion. My parents are working, but my mom gets paid pretty well for helping around her workplace. My dad is a business man, but he doesn't get paid as much as my mom does..."

"I see..." Juri put a coffee mug under the coffee maker.

"Yeah. My parents say they're providing but because I'm 14, I pretty much do the shopping."

"Sweet. I'm struggling with finding a job... I left my old one... Damn bastards... anyway, Corvus helps around the house until I can get back on my feet. That's why he gets paid for volunteering around the school."

Corvus pulled out a stack of tens. "I get paid 100 dollars per festival work, 50 for janitorial work, and for fixing up the school 200." Haru-Xiu's eyes widen. "Wow, I can't believe you get paid!" she exclaimed. Juri smiled and kissed her son's cheek. "He's a good boy... so who are your parents?"

"My dad is a businessman like I said earlier, and my mom's an agent in Interpol."

Juri's eye widened when she heard this. "I'm sorry... what?"

Corvus turned on the TV and saw a man in a mask with hair similar to his, but pure light brown. "Damn..." he stood up and put his claw on his glove. He then left, leaving Juri and Haru-Xiu alone. "I...I said my mom worked for Interpol..." Haru-Xiu said nervously. Juri sighed. "Look, I think I know who your parents might be..."

"You do..?"

"Yep. I was married to an Interpol prisoner... the one that escaped." Juri pointed to the news which said 'Masked Man Escapes Interpol'.

"I see... that's the guy that tried to hurt my mom..."

"Yeah... we got divorced and I took custody of Corvus."

~Flashback: Seven years ago~

Juri held her side which had three gashes from a claw. She looked everywhere for her kid. That's when she noticed a pair of sneakers with untied shoelaces. She opened the door to see a six year old Corvus. He wore a red t-shirt and purple shorts and he didn't have the tattoo on him. His hair wasn't in a braid for it was too short. Juri, without being sadistic and cruel, smiled. "Hey little buddy..." she said as she reached a hand out toward him. Corvus didn't take her hand, but rather hugged her. Juri was at first shocked, but hugged him back. "It's okay... I kicked his butt. Did he hurt you..?" Corvus showed her his leg, which had a gash similar to hers. Juri muttered a swear word under her breath. "Don't worry... I got bandages in my room,"

"Does that mean dad-"

"He's not your dad anymore... if he hurt you, he has no need to be."

"...Okay. Does that mean we won't see him again..?"

"Well... I dunno honestly. We may or we may not. But if he is, I'll fight him off and protect ya."

"...Mom?"

"Yeah Corvus?"

"...I wanna learn taekwondo. Just like you."

Juri smiled. "That's my brave boy..."

~flashback ends~

"Since then, I've been taking care of Corvus myself and training him taekwondo," Juri told Haru-Xiu. "He uses that claw to help open things mostly, but when that bastard Vega started escaping prison he uses it for fighting him... Specifically fighting him." Fearing that she would lose her new friend, Haru-Xiu ran out of Juri's house to search for Corvus. "Haru-Xiu!" Juri called out. Haru-Xiu had disappeared into thin air when Juri looked outside. She was gone, looking for Corvus. "Damn..." she muttered as she walked back inside.

* * *

Haru-Xiu seemed to have wandered into the wrong side of town. "This is where Vega was... So maybe Corvus beat him down..." Haru-Xiu then saw a few police cars and an ambulance. Haru-Xiu saw a masked man in one of the cars and paramedics lift up someone into a stretcher. The person they lifted was Corvus... He had six large cuts, three on each side and it didn't look like he was moving. Haru-Xiu's eyes were wide with fear. Was Corvus seriously hurt? Or was he dead..? Once the ambulance drove off, Haru-Xiu ran after it despite the hospital being so far away. Once there she sat down to rest in the Emergency waiting room, slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Haru-Xiu woke up in what appeared to be Interpol, her mother's work place. She sat up from the couch and saw her mother and Juri talking. Next to Juri was Corvus, whose side waist was in bandages. Though Corvus stood as if he wasn't hurt at all. Haru-Xiu stood up and went over to them. Her mother, who was Chun-Li wore her business outfit: black jacket, white dress shirt, dark blue pencil skirt, and blue pumps. "Well I thank you Corvus Han, for putting your villainous father in jail," Chun Li said in a formal voice. She looked at Juri and smiled. "and thanks Juri, for finding my child," Juri nodded. Before she walked out with her son, Haru-Xiu grabbed their hands. "Wait!" Haru-Xiu then went to her mother. "Mom, can Juri and Corvus stay at our house? Just until Juri gets back on her feet?" Chun Li crossed her arms. "Now Haru," she began, calling Haru-Xiu by her nickname "you know the stories I've told you about her were bad. Besides, what would your father say?" Haru-Xiu hated the fact that her father was the one that made the most decisions of the house. She had to do something to help Juri and Corvus...

"Mom," Haru-Xiu began "you have to speak up too. So if Dad doesn't agree... then tough luck,"

Chun Li's eyes widened.

"So what do you say? Can they stay with us?"

Chun Li was silent. Then she smiled and went to Juri and Corvus. "Would you two like to stay with us for a while?" Juri smiled. "Sure. Just gotta pack up and we'll both be there in about two hours," As the two talked, Corvus ran to Haru-Xiu and lifted her up, spinning her. "Thank you, Har-Xiu!" he said. Haru-Xiu blushed.

~The Next Day~

Garnet and Ruhua walked into the school festival. "Wow! It looks so amazing!" Ruhua exclaimed. Garnet smiled as he held his book. "Yes indeed, Ruhua. We could thank the decorators, but they don't look too happy..." he said, pointing to Alice and Mel.

"Well we can thank Miss Haru!"

"Yes, but I don't see her anywhere,"

A few seconds after he said this, Haru-Xiu and Corvus walked by him, but he didn't tell Ruhua due to not being social. "Ladies and gentleman," began the announcer "in just one minute, Hunter 'Chan' Bryant will be here with his special guest to enjoy the festival and sign autographs!" Ruhua gasped and tugged on Garnet's arm. "Garnet did you hear that?! Did ya?! Hunter 'Chan Bryant is coming out in a minute!" Garnet nodded. "Yes Ruhua. I did hear it. However I-!" He was then dragged off with his friend to see Hunter arrive.

Meanwhile, a blond boy with brown eyes was preparing himself to greet his fans. He mainly treated his hair as he was already dressed in a red Letterman's jacket with a white 'H' on it. "Hunter, how long will it take for you to treat your foppish hair? I'm tired of telling the announcer you'll be ready in a few minutes..." asked a girl with dark brownish black hair. Her eyes were brown and she wore a purple gi with blue flames on her pants with a headband to match. "Patience Jade... didn't your father tell you that patience is a virtue?"

"...Yes."

"Now then, be a good girlfriend and grab my hair gel,"

"He also said 'silence is golden'..." Jade muttered. Hunter wasn't her boyfriend, but he says it as if it were a publicity stunt. "I am ready now, Jade!" Jade sighed and whispered to the announcer he was ready. "Ladies and gentleman! May I have your attention? I would like to be the first to introduce you all to the son of Jackie Bryant and actress Pai Chan... Hunter 'Chan' Bryant!" Every student cheered as Hunter walked onto the mini stage. Ruhua was heard cheering the loudest as Garnet read. Hunter looked at Ruhua, grinned, and winked. "Thank you everyone! Now, I would like to introduce my special guest. She's always stuck by me for the past few festivals. Please welcome my girlfriend, Jade Yuki!" Everyone cheered, but not as much as they did earlier once Jade came out. Ruhua was still cheering the same way she did. However Jade didn't do what Hunter did before. Instead she just smiled and waved.

* * *

"Here you go, kid," Hunter told Ruhua after he signed his autograph. Ruhua squealed as soon as she got the autograph. The festival was over, so it was just Hunter and Jade, Garnet and Ruhua, Haru-Xiu and Corvus, and an unknown student who was cleaning up with something in his plastic bag. "Wonderful festival, Haru-Xiu. Corvus." said Jade with a smile on her face. "Thanks!" Haru-Xiu said as Corvus just nodded. The other student walked towards them. "Excuse me... would you guys like some remotes..?" he asked in a weirdly quiet voice. Haru-Xiu, Corvus, Garnet, and Ruhua nodded and took four remotes. Suspicious, Hunter told the boy "No thank you," politely of course, and took Jade somewhere so the two can hide. "So what do these things do? Are they reading flashlights?" asked Garnet. The remotes were black and the button was blue. "Maybe they're laser pointers!" suggested Ruhua. All four teens pointed the remotes and pressed the button. A large rift opens up and sucks the four inside it. The unknown teen smirked and called someone on his cellphone. "Hello. Yes, they took the remotes. Well, all but two. I'll find them though..." he hung up and left thought to be deserted festival. Hunter and Jade came out of their hiding spot. "Ruhua! Garnet!" yelled Jade. "Haru-Xiu! Corvus!" yelled Hunter. No response... what could have happened to them?

 _To be continued..._


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

 **A New Endless Frontier**

Kai Nanbu sat in a pink chair as he sipped tea. He was in his room alone when he heard a knock on the door. Kai stood up and answered the door. He saw a white haired boy with light blue eyes. He was holding the hand of a five year old girl with red hair and white highlights, the same light blue eyes. "Oh hi Pisces! I didn't know you were coming." said Kai. He knelt down and patted the little girl's head. "Hey Tara, how are you?" Tara giggled and smiled. "I'm very good, Prince Kai,"

"Just call me Kai, kiddo,"

"Okay Kai!"

"Guess who we're being babysat by," said Pisces as he picked up his sister. Kai sighed and and crossed his arms. "Saxon?" he asked. Pisces nodded. Saxon was their guardian when their parents were away. Their original guardian was her father Sanger. However every few weeks of every month, he gets scarlet fever. That's what Kai and Pisces were told anyway.

"Did they leave yet?"

"Not yet. My parents are talking to your mom. Something about weird remotes..."

"Weird remotes?"

"Yeah. My dad found one while he was visiting my grandpa. Well... my dad's stepdad anyway,"

"Weird..."

"Yeah. Anyway let's go say goodbye to them,"

Kai, Pisces, and Tara walked down into the throne room to see Kai's mother Empress Kaguya, and Pisces and Tara's parents. Pisces and Tara's father had white hair and blue eyes. He didn't have a shirt on, but he had a black and red coat. His pants were blue and his boots were black and red. Pisces and Tara's mother had red hair like Tara's and a similar eye color to their father's. She had an orange open leg dress and small brown boots with a brown cowgirl hat on her head. The three turned around to see the three kids. "There's my handsome young prince," Kaguya said before she kissed Kai all over his face. Kai wasn't annoyed, but would get embarrassed if Pisces laughed (which he did). However Pisces would get smacked on the back of the head by his baby sister. Their mother went to them and kissed both of their foreheads. "We'll be back as soon as we can," she said in the southern accent she had. Tears formed in her eyes when she said "I'm gonna miss my little angels!" Pisces was the one embarrassed now as Tara hugged their mom. Their father put a hand on her shoulder. "Gemini," he said "we gotta let 'em go. Even though Pisces and Kai are a little old to have someone watch them..."

A girl in her twenties walked up the stairs of the castle, then walked into the throne room to see the group. "Mr. and Mrs. Browning. I believe you must go see what that remote is for now," she said in a German accent. She turned to Kaguya and added "Empress Kaguya, they are ready for you to begin the meeting," Kaguya nodded. Pisces and Tara's dad hugged the two. "Okay kids, see you later," he said. The parents and adoptive mother left the castle.

As they walked down the stairs, Gemini talked to her husband. "Haken, you know we can't leave Pisces and Tara with that... that dictator of a girl..." Haken sighed and held her. "Yeah... though I did suggest that we shouldn't have her around our kids... she can't be around her dad,"

"Yeah... that scarlet fever can spread easier than a tumbleweed going through a ghost town..."

"I still don't understand how he can catch it and have it every month... The old man used to be around no one but his and our kids..."

"I know. Unless he and Saxon share drinks or he got it from a handshake..."

"Maybe... who knows... But that's why she acts like that, so she can help her father..."

Once they were down the steps, Kaguya parted ways by going straight forward. Haken smirked and held Gemini close to him. "Shall we get going, Mrs. Browning?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, a blush forming over her freckles. "Aww... I feel more redder than a... uh..." Gemini was lost in her words as she stared into her husband's eyes. Haken chuckled and carried her as if she was a princess. "Come on. Let's get a move on,"

"Hello Prince Kai. Pisces, and little Tara. I assume everything is well," said Saxon as she walked around the three, circling them. Tara and Kai nodded nervously as Pisces had his arms crossed. "So what boring schedule you got planned for us today, Sergeant 'Nate' Zonvolt?" he asked. Saxon turned to him and stood above him. "Hmph. Well today you're just having scheduled breakfasts and lunches."

"Oh yeah?"

"Indeed. Thought I'd give you three a little break from the routine,"

"That's what you said the last five times, and that was all a trick to get us into exercising,"

"Pisces I think Saxon's serious this time..." Tara said as she hid behind Kai. Pisces turned away from Saxon. "Your dad never gave us schedules..." he muttered as he walked out of the castle. Saxon froze hearing this. "Pisces wait!" Kai said as he ran after him. Tara walked up to the older girl and tugged on her skirt. "Miss Saxon..? When will breakfast come..?" she asked. Saxon looked down and patted her head. "Soon child... in about five minutes," Tara giggled and headed to the dining room. Saxon sighed and headed into the kitchen to make the young girl some breakfast. In the kitchen, she made eggs and bacon as Tara played with her plush horse, Larry Jr.. Saxon never talks about her father or his condition. As she made the child bacon, she started to stare at it.

~Flashback: Saxon age five~

Saxon was playing outside in front of Kaguya's castle, as she was watched by her father. His hair was grey and his skin was tan. He wore a red uniform and black boots. Saxon picked up her ball and looked at her father. He was then approached by younger versions of Pisces's father and Kai's adoptive mother. "So you raising her by yourself, Sanger?" asked Kaguya as she held her hands together. Saxon's father, named Sanger, shook his head. "No. Sophia is away, so she'll be back later this afternoon," he said as he scratched his hand. The other two adults then noticed a rash on the back of his neck. It wasn't until he started putting his hand on his head when things got serious. "You okay old man?" asked Haken. Sanger nodded, but when he touched the rash he winced. Kaguya's eyes widened. "Haken, get a doctor and call his wife... I think he might be sick with scarlet fever..." He nodded and ran off. Saxon put her ball down and ran towards her father, giggling. "Papa, papa!" she called out as she extended her arms for a hug. Kaguya quickly grabbed her and lifted her. This caused the child to scream and squirm, but the princess kept a firm hold of her. "No Saxon, your papa's sick! Don't go near him!" Kaguya tried explaining to her. However Saxon just kept calling out to her father.

"You were right Kaguya... doctor said Sanger did have scarlet fever. I don't know how he got it, unless someone from another world who had it before came and made contact with him..." Haken said as he tilted his hat over his eyes. Kaguya was comforting a crying Saxon as she listened. "Oh dear... how long is he going to have it..?" she asked.

"Well. For now, he was cured with a special lotion for his rashes, herbs to help him swallow, and after he smelled the herbs, he has to take this headache medication..." Haken showed Kaguya the objects that were given to Sanger.

"I see..."

"He's better now, but it'll come back once a month... probably lasting a few weeks. Doctor said that whoever had the fever seemed to have made it even worse by turning it into a virus."

"How awful!"

Saxon looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. "Can I see Papa..?" she asked. The two thought about it and nodded. "Yeah kiddo," Haken told the child. Excitedly, the five year old got up and ran to her father's room. In it, laid Sanger, looked so much better than he did before. Along with him was a lovely woman with green hair and a beautiful, burgundy dress. This was most definitely Sophia, his wife. The man sat up and saw the child running towards him. He smiled and picked her up, gently hugging her as her mother brushed her hair with her fingers.

~Flashback ends~

"Miss Zonvolt..? I think my bacon's done..." Tara said as she tugged on Saxon's skirt. She shook her head and looked at the bacon, which looked done. She moved the pan onto the counter. "Are you okay..?" Tara asked. The woman nodded. "I'm fine... go to the dining room, and wait for breakfast. Don't forget Larry Jr.," she said as she gave the small girl the plush horse. Tara giggled and ran out of the kitchen.

~Elsewhere~

Kai looked around the main street. "Pisces!" he called. "Where are you?!" After hours of searching, Kai sighed. "Guess I better check the altar..." he said to himself.

~Fujisakura Altar~

Pisces leaned against the arch. He had his hat over his eyes as he cried silent tears. Sometimes he'd feel lonely, even with Kai and Tara around. He heard someone go near him. He looked up to see a beautiful girl standing next to him. Her hair was long and blue, as her eyes were a shade of brown. She had some odd outfit combination. A blue jacket with red lining, a black vest with gold lining, a black skirt, white pants with red cuffs, and black boots with blue soles. "Excuse me..." she asked in a soft voice "could you please move? I must get back to my world..." Pisces was so confused, he nodded and moved out of the way. "Thank you," she told him. The girl had a strange symbol on the back of her jacket. She then held her palm out. A slave bracelet was on her wrist, a light blue gem on the palm side wrather than the back side of her hand. The gem glowed as some sort of portal appeared in between the arch. She jumped through it and as soon as she did, the portal dissappeared along with her. As Pisces was still trying to absorb what happened, Kai came just in time.

"Figured you would be here, Pisces," he said as he put his hands on his hips. Pisces nodded. "I saw this weird girl..." he told him.

"So? A lot of weird girls come and go in the Endless Frontier."

"Yeah... but this one opened her own portal,"

"A lot of people do that too..."

"She had an odd symbol on the back of her jacket."

"Okay, not all people have symbols... What did it look like?"

"Like a tear drop in the center and a weird curve..."

"Not very descriptive but... I think it's a symbol of royalty,"

"Royalty? Hey she'd be perfect for you, Kai."

"Huh?!"

"Just kidding... anyway what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you. To see if you're okay..." Kai blushed.

"Oh. Well I'm fine now. Wanna head back to your place? Saxon should be making something by now..." Pisces said, smiling. Kai was confused at first, but then he laughed. "Okay. Sure. Let's go back before Tara eats it all like last time." The two boys left the altar and headed back to the main street.

Five blocks away from the stairway entrance, Kai and Pisces were stopped by two girls who looked alike. "Look Carnelian," said a girl. Her hair was blue, as was the rings around her body. Her skin was a shade of dark grey. "I see Benitoite..." said Carnelian. Carnelian looked similar to her sister, but instead of blue rings and hair, they were a shade of red. Both girls wore the same long, puff sleeve dress (Carnelian's red and Benitoite's blue) and their eyes were oddly covered by their bangs. Weirdly enough, one arm was behind their backs while the other arm was showing. "So boys," began Benitoite "my cousin Carnelian and I have something to give you both~" Kai and Pisces looked at each other suspiciously, then back at the girls. Despite them looking very similar to each other, they were cousins? That doesn't seem likely unless they're mothers were twin sisters. Carnelian and Benitoite both held out two remotes, both black, but one with a red button and one with a blue button. Of course the black and blue one was with Benitoite, and the black and red one with Carnelian. "They're free remotes. They can create anything you desire. Isn't that right, Benitoite?~" she asked her cousin. Kai and Pisces gladly took the remotes. "Thanks ladies!" Pisces told the cousins as they walked toward the stairway. Both the cousins smirk, showing teeth like sharks. They revealed the hands behind their backs were large claws.

"They fell for our trap, Carnelian,"

"Yes Benitoite...~ We have pleased our boss,"

"Oh Carnelian, if only they were here. To see us avenge them,"

The two girls were silent.

'Mother, Aunt Omicon...' thought Carnelian.

'Mother, Aunt Necron...' thought Benitoite.

The two cousins nodded and walked. Or at least, that's what people would think they were doing...

As Saxon was passing out plates, she saw the prince and Pisces. "Ah, so you two have joined us for breakfast?" she asked. Kai nodded. Pisces smiled. "Yep... I'm sorry, Saxon... for earlier." Saxon shrugged. "It is fine. What do you two have in your hands?" Kai and Pisces showed her the remotes. Tara stood up and walked towards them. "Ooh~ pretty... What do they do?" Kai looked at the remote. "Well, these things are supposed to give us anything we want." The two pressed the button, and as they did two portals opened up. All of a sudden they started to pull in the two boys. Saxon held Tara protectively and hid the child's face from seeing her brother being pulled into a portal. The portals closed, however Pisces's remote was left behind. "Saxon..." began Tara. "Where's my brother..?" Saxon picked up the remote and looked back at the worried girl. "Probably in another world..." she told her. The woman ran to a phone and began to call someone. "Mr. Browning, please come immediately. And get Empress Kaguya!" As Saxon talked on a communicator, Tara hugged her plush horse tight as tears fell from her eyes.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

 **A New Blood of Sparda**

"Mr. and Mrs. Koryuji," began the headmaster. "your daughter Luna has been called in many times to the office. Do you know why?" Luna sat between her two parents. Her mother wore a light green gown along with white fingerless gloves. Her heels were a normal shade of green as they sparkled from the sun's rays as did the diamond bracelet and the emerald pendant around her neck. Luna's father wasn't as fancy as her mother. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black loafers. His red coat hung over his shoulders as he sat with one leg across the other. Luna was in her dress shirt and red bow tie, red and black plaid skirt, and black mary janes. This was her school uniform, or at least the one from her sixth school. "Luna has been getting in my office many times, because she hasn't been doing her work..." the headmaster said. Mii crossed her arms. "Then we'll get her to a new school! I mean from what she's said to us, her teachers neglect her, the class president is always accusing her of vandalism when she never does anything, and she always gets detention for her hair when it's a completely normal color!"

As Luna's mother ranted, she looked at herself in the 'ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds' compact mirror she carried. She had her mother's lovely green eyes and short, 'codominated white with orange red streaks' hair. "Actually Mrs. Koryuji... according to the counselor, Luna has talked about switching schools. She wants to go to a public school. My daughter goes to one and she says its pretty good," he said as he gave about seven pamphlets of public schools. "Think of what Luna wants... have a nice day,"

* * *

In the limousine, Luna listened to her music as she looked through the pamphlets. From what she saw, there wasn't a public school that was isolated. Four of them were by private schools, one was by a cemetery, one by a mental hospital, and one by some weird military academy. Three of the schools by private ones were no good. Those three private schools were the first three she got kicked out of. The other private school was also a problem. Her cousin Orysha was class president, and she can't stand them since they're snobby rich kids. Luna immediately thought 'no' when she saw the ones by the cemetery and mental hospital. So Luna's only choice was the one by the military academy. She smiled and shrugged. After all she'd get to see the boys work out before and after school. Luna stopped her music and removed her earbuds. "Hey Mom, Dad. I found the school I wanna go to," she said showing her the pamphlet she chose. Her parents looked at it.

"Sure Luna. Why not?" her father answered with a smile. Her mother however had a displeasing look. She patted her husband's shoulder and whispered. "Dante, that school is near a military academy. You sure that's where we should send Luna?" Luna's father, called Dante whispered back "Yeah. I mean it's better than being near a cemetery, or a mental hospital. Or by her old private schools..."

"But maybe she'd be safer if she was by the private school her cousin goes to..."

"*sigh* Mii, listen. Her cousin is my brother's daughter. Luna has hated her since she was a baby, and her cousin was three,"

"And?"

"And she and her mother are bitches!"

"Dante!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Also... you and me have wanted Luna to have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend."

Luna's mother, named Mii, looked down. She sighed. "Okay... We'll send her to the school by the military academy..." Dante smiled and kissed her cheek. "She'll be fine. Don't worry, baby." Mii giggled and kissed him. Luna looked away, put her earbuds back in her ears, and played her music. The limousine stopped at a large mansion. Luna stepped out of the mansion and ran to the door, happy to be home. She ran upstairs to her room and laid on her bed. "I'm gonna love life tomorrow!" she said.

~Zeltzereich castle~

Marius Maximoff sat above the castle. He stared at the crescent moon in the sky. When the moon was full, he'd have to choose his girlfriend at a ball his father- more of his adoptive one-was planning. It felt wrong, but at least he got to choose his girlfriend instead of his father choosing one for him. "May I join you on this night?" said a voice. Marius turned around to see his father. His brown hair looked somewhat of a spike as his eyes were as yellow as Marius's. His clothes consisted of a blue tuxedo much like Marius's, a red cape, and black boots. Marius nodded. "Yes Demitri- I mean father..." he said. Demitri chuckled and sat next to him. "My boy, I can't believe you're human age is 18, and yet you still forget to call me your father."

"Well you did adopt me."

"I know... but you are considered my son in my eyes."

"Heh."

"You know you have homeschool in the morning, right?"

"Yes, and I know the sunlight protection move... but I'm still thinking about the ball."

"I see... Do not let anxiety get to you too much."

"Okay father."

"Who do you think you'll fall for?"

"...Hopefully someone who doesn't like balls as much as me. Maybe with half Darkstalker blood. In a way like me, but actually born half Darkstalker and not becoming one."

Demitri grinned. "Well now. You seem to know what you want." He stood up and floated down and went through the window, Marius following. "Maybe when you reach the human age of 21... I'll teach you the midnight bliss move." Demitri added as he smirked. Marius's face turned red, making his father laugh.

~Koryuji Mansion~

Morning came as Luna Koryuji woke up. She ran to her closet and took out some clothes. She pulled out a red dress that had black veil that went from the chest area to around the neck, black boots with red heels, a black jacket, and a gold and ruby heart necklace her father gave her. After getting dressed, she went downstairs and sat in the dining room. "Oh right, they're asleep," she told herself as she ran into the kitchen to make some toast. "Need any help Luna?" Asked a voice. Luna turned around to see Mii in a satin gold bathrobe.

"Mom! I thought you were asleep..."

"Couldn't sleep well... I was thinking about you..."

"Oh great... what did I do now?"

"Nothing, it's just... about the school you chose..."

"Don't worry Mommy... I'll be fine," Luna smiled.

"I mean... we don't even know what kind of military is close to that place..."

Luna hugged her mother. "Well no matter what, I'm sure it's gonna protect the pther school."

"I don't know... it seems dangerous..."

"If anything happens, I'll call Kogoro, you, and Dad,"

Luna put a slice of bread in the toaster and set the timer for a minute. She hated burnt toast. Mii stood there, worrying. "...Luna are you sure you don't want to go with your cousi-" Luna turned around and crossed her arms. "That bitch does not give a damn about you, me, or Dad," she told her, angry.

"Luna! You shouldn't say words like that! And that's no way to treat family!"

"Dad does that to uncle Virgil,"

"But... you're still young!"

"I'm 16. And I know you don't like your busty succubus sister in-law..."

"...I don't dislike her... we just don't get along well,"

"Look I'll be fine..."

"But Lun-"

"Mom... I'll be okay. Trust me. I'm half of Dad,"

"...Alright..."

Luna hugged Mii and smiled. "I love you," she told her. Mii smilled back. "...I love you too," Luna looked at the clock and grabbed her toast, which popped out of the toaster. "I better go before the bus comes," she told her mother before leaving and after hugging her once again.

* * *

Luna bopped her head to her rock and roll jams as she waited for the bus. She finished off her toast and started singing to the the song. Though it was just her muttering the words. She paused her music when she felt a presence. "Hello... Luna," the voice said. Luna looked to the side to see a girl with long white hair, one bang covering her eye, which had pale green highlights. Her eyes were ice blue unlike hers, but it looked like eyes that could kill, while Luna's green eyes were sweet. The girl wore a blue blazer over her white dress short. A light blue skirt was above her blue leggings. Not stockings, not pantyhose- leggings. Her black boots had blue soles under them, along with a blue jewel being held on by a light blue ribbon. One other feature is the small, black and blue bat-like wings on her head. Luna knew those were real, and not for show. "Hey... Orysha," Luna muttered.

"I heard you got kicked out of another private school,"

"I heard you're still class president of one,"

"How's your ginger of a mother?"

"How's your hooker of one?"

"I'm surprised your father is still alive after all these years... MY father should have killed him by now,"

Luna summoned a silver pistol and aimed it at Orysha's throat. "Don't you dare speak of my dad that way..." she growled. Orysha stood there with no emotion, then chuckled. "Still playing with your toys? You should let go of that thing one of these days... If you had a blade like me," Orysha summomed up what looked like a katana with black bat wings engraved on the sides of the handle and held it to Luna's stomach. "You should know to never bring a gun to a blade fight..!" Luna's eyes widened at the fact the blade was pointed at her stomach. The two put their weapons away as a bus was heard coming. It was going to the school Luna was heading to. She smirked. "Well guess what? My new school is a public one. Not to mention by a military academy, where there are cute boys. So..." Luna got on the bus and waved goodbye, while saying: "Buh-bye, bitch!" Luna got on and sat down, making Orysha angry as she continued waving. The girl in red put her earbuds back on and listened to her music.

* * *

After an hour long bus drive, Luna got off. "Still an hour till homeroom. Sweet timing!" she said, as she went to peak in at the military academy. She saw a boy doing some push-ups, shirtless. His hair was brown and his highlights were blonde. Luna couldn't see well, but she noticed one of his eyes was closed and an eyepatch was under his hand as he did his exercises. "Aren't the military boys strong?" asked an unfamiliar voice, causing Luna to jump. She turned to see a girl with brown hair tied in a long braid and with green eyes. Her scarf was purple and her dress was long, flowing, and white. Her mismatched outfit was completed when Luna noticed the brown strap sandals. "You scared me!" Luna told the girl.

"Sorry... I couldn't help but notice you stared at the boys,"

"Well... technically just one boy..."

"Oh? Did he have brown hair and blonde highlights?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's Cameron 'Valentine' Redfield. He's been coming to the school for when we have drills,"

"Cameron..."

"Uhh... I'm Tenshijuna. Nice to meet you!"

"Huh? Oh um... I'm Luna. Luna Koryuji,"

"Oh wow! You're a Koryuji?! I thought you guys just go to the best private schools in the world..."

"Well I got kicked out..."

"Tenshijuna," called a male voice. The girls turned around to see a blonde boy. He wore a white, short sleeved dress shirt, along with a light green scarf around his neck. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. His dress pants were also light green, along with brown loafers. "Oh. That's my brother, Nathaniel. He goes with me. He's in the upper class rooms cause that's high school. I'm at the bottom because I'm in middle school. What about you?" Tenshijuna asked Luna. "I'm high school," she told her.

"Oh. Well at least I made a friend- oh I mean new friend..."

"You don't have any friends..?"

"Well no... all because everyone is scared of my brother..."

"Oh. Well I'm brave. I'll be your friend,"

"You will? Oh thank you, Luna!"

Tenshijuna waved goodbye and ran to her brother, the two walking in the classroom as Luna followed them, then just Nathaniel. Outside, a boy with brown hair tied in a braid, wearing dark green Asian clothes crossed his arms. "Do not worry mother," he told himself "I will avenge you. Strider Hiryu took you away, and now I will take away someone of his..."

 _To be continued..._


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

A New Dead Rises

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school?" Asked twelve year old Barbra West. Her bobbed brown hair was getting combed by her mother. Her mother had blue skin and pink circles on her cheeks, along with dark blue hair. She wore a pink and satin gold dress as she brushed her child's hair. "Because you need to have an education to get a job," she told her daughter.

"But... people will make fun of my blue skin..."

"Honey, people won't make fun of your skin..."

"Yeah little sis, it's something that actually happened to people in the lpast. They'll think it's a genetic," said Barbra's older sister, Xiangji. She had blue hair with matching eyes, and peach colored skin. She wore blue, mens clothing and was typing in a cell phone. "I don't know..." Barbra muttered. Their mother finished combing Barbra's hair. "Don't worry Barbra... Xiangji will protect you. Like she always does," she said as she gave Barbra her backpack. "Bye girls!" The two girls left as their mother waved. She sat on the couch and sighed. "Hsien-Ko, your husband is calling on video chat," said a voice. The mother, named Hsien-Ko, turned to see her fraternal twin sister. "Oh. Thanks Mei-Ling," she said as she got up and sat by the computer, clicking the answer option. "Hey sweetheart," said a male's voice. Hsien-Ko saw a man with a camera in his hand. He had a green coat on, along with a black shirt. That was all Hsien-Ko could see though. "Hey Frank. How's work?" She asked.

"Oh you know. The usual. Just," he bashed an upcoming zombie with a barbed wire baseball bat in its head "more zombies to kill."

Hsien-Ko giggled. "Yeah. You always get the job done... Mr. West,"

"Yeah I thought being freelance journalist again was easy. Turned out to be a pain in the ass with all these zombies. How are the girls?"

"Aww you just missed them. Xiangji and Barbra left for their first day of school..."

"Really? Damn it..."

"Yeah... Barbra's in the 7th grade, and Xiangji's already in Senior year..."

"I'm sorry I'm not there to see it..."

"It's okay!"

Frank smiled. "Glad to hear that, Mrs. West,"

Hsien-Ko giggled. "...You know... Xiangji's been thinking about journalism,"

"Hehe. Following in her dad's footsteps, huh?"

"Yeah but... she wants to take Barbra with her. And go find you."

"...What?"

"Yeah... they miss you, Frank... They know you come visit every now and then, but they want you home for good..."

"I know... it's just these damn outbreaks..."

"If they find you, they can get hurt. Or worse..."

"Don't worry. They're half me, half you."

"So?"

"Remember that show Z-Nation? Where that girl Lucy was part zombie?"

"Yeah, but Frank that's fiction... and Xiangji looks more human than Barbra..."

"Look it'll be fine. I promise..."

"Okay... I miss you. I love you,"

"Love you too," Hsien-Ko blew a kiss to her husband and closed off the video chat. Mei-Ling shook her head in disappointment. "He's changed Hsien-Ko..." she told her. Hsien-Ko ignored her as she put Barbra's hairbrush away. "Frank has become much more stubborn. His career and being away from the girls is just... just making me think that he's going to cheat on you..." Hsien-Ko started to get mad as she turned around to talk to her fraternal twin sister. "Mei-Ling, I ask if he met any girls on his job. All he said for girls was he reunited with a lady named Isabela, and his prodige- prodigy? Aiya! Pupil! I can't speak well when I'm angry... Anyway, he's never done anything with them except fight zombies as far as I'm concerned..." she told her sister as she then left the room.

Getting off the bus, the two sisters walked towards the school. Barbra was hugging her sister. "Hehe. That girl looks like she's watching someone at the military academy," Xiangji told herself. The twelve year old girl looked up at her sister. "Xiangji... I'm nervous..." Barbra said as she hugged her big sister while trying to walk inside the school. Xiangji smiled and patted her head. "It's okay, kiddo. You'll be fine!" she told her as they walked inside the school. "Just remember," the older sister added "you gotta act like you're 12. You're in seventh grade now, so the lower grades are gonna look up to you for guidance,"

"I dunno... seventh grade sounds pointless..."

"I thought you were complaining because you were worried you were gonna be made fun of!"

"I am... but people say seventh grade is the worst grade to be in..."

Xiangji sighed and knelt down to Barbra. She pulled out her wallet and took out a picture of them and their parents. "Look, if you're so nervous, show them this. They'll know it's heredity. You guys should be learning about it," she told her. Barbra lightly took the picture and nodded. "Okay. Thanks sis!" she said as she ran to class. Xiangji giggled and went upstairs to her class.

At the next door military academy, Cameron 'Valentine' Redfield sat up after doing some push-ups. He glanced up to see a red dress and white with red orange highlights turn away to the next door school. "A girl looked at me..? Weird," he said as he slipped his eyepatch over his one closed eye. He picked up his shirt and headed for the showers. "Yo, Cam!" called a voice. Cam turned to see his best friend, Wong Tao/Tao Kennedy. "Hey Tao. Just doing some exercise. Got noticed by a girl though," he told his friend.

"A girl?"

"Yeah. I think she's from the next door school,"

"Why care about a girl at that school watching," Tao pointed to some girls at the military academy "when you can have sexy military girls watching you?"

"Tao, those girls at the military academy are pointless to date. How will I know if one dies in combat?"

"Man you're one party pooper... It's not because of me, is it?"

"What? No! ...You still worked up over that incident?" Cam asked as the two walked inside the school. "Yeah... I mean I can't help but worry about you..."

"It was just an accident, Tao. It wasn't your fault..."

"An accident? I could have gotten you killed!"

"That machine gun was faulty... it malfunctioning and you didn't even see me,"

"Look, just... try not to get into more trouble. Okay?" Tao placed his hand on Cam's shoulder. Cam sighed and nodded. "Alright... whatever you say, Tao." he said as the two sat down in class.

~flashback: Five weeks ago~

"Alright. Managed to hit the mechanical targets with the Lewis gun, and hit the B.O.W. targets with the 9 milimeter Parabellum Glock 17. Good work, son," Chris Redfield told Cam as he checked everything on a clipboard. Cam nodded as he went to go switch out the human cardboard cutouts with new ones. "Alright Kennedy, your turn." Chris told Tao. Tao nodded and stood behind a counter. "And..." Cam left the field after replacing everything. Chris gave Tao a thumbs up. "Go!" Tao started off with the machine gun. He aimed it at a cardboard helicopter and pulled the trigger. However, nothing happened. "Sir, the Lewis gun is faulty!" Tao told Chris in a strict voice. Cam turned to them, confused. "It was working when I used it..." he said as he came towards them. Without noticing Cam, Tao pulled the trigger three times. On the third pull, the machine gun started shooting out of control.

"Take cover!" Chris shouted as he and the students ducked down. However before Cam could take cover, he ended up getting shot three times in the chest, once in the left leg, another in the left shoulder and arm, and his right, light blue eye. He fell backwards on the ground, bleeding from his injuries. When the machine gun stopped, everyone slowly looked up. "Everyone alright?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Cam you okay?" Chris called out. No response. The other students stood up and looked for him. Tao looked down to see his best friend lying there. "Sir! We got a man down, sir!" yelled a female student. Chris turned around to see Cam on the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily. "Cam..." he muttered as he ran towards him. "Get help now!" he exclaimed as he held the boy. Military students fled the room frantically searching for help. However Tao stood there, traumatized... "Hey... You'll be fine..." Chris told his son, trying to calm him down.

Cam managed to open up his working eye. "D...d...dad... Dad I... I couldn't take c...cover in time..." he tried to say. However before he could say more, Chris picked him up. "Don't say anything... you're going to be okay, son..." he reassured him. He then ran out of the room, getting to the school infirmary aka nurse's office.

~flashback ends~

After both schools were done for today, the students left for home. With Xiangji and Barbra, they got home and saw their mother reading something. "Barbra go to your room. I need to talk to your sister about something..." Hsien-Ko told the younger girl. Barbra did as her mother said and headed to her room. Xiangji sat down by her mother. "What's wrong..? Is it Dad..?" she asked. Her mother gave her the letter. The letter read:

"You are invited to Marius Maximoff's birthday ball in Zeltzereich castle. The ball begins when the sun goes down and the full moon rises, where Marius may choose someone to spend the rest of his life with. Formal attire is recommended and if one wishes to not be Marius's bride, maidens must be escorted by a male partner.

Sincerely, Demitri Maximoff"

Xiangji was confused, but excited. She didn't know who the Maximoff's were, but she never went to a ball before. "I'd like to go! I got a blue tuxedo, so I can confuse that Marius kid and-"

"You're not going," Hsien-Ko interrupted her.

"What? Mom, why not?!"

"Demitri Maximoff... is a Darkstalker."

"So? You were too!"

"No Xiangji... I was a Dark Hunter..."

"So why can't I go? Because you worry about me getting hurt? I'm almost 18... I'm almost to the age where I can take care of myself... besides, I don't plan to go to my school's festival this year... so why not go to a ball instead..?"

Hsien-Ko sat in silence for a moment. If she can fight alongside Demitri at least once when the worlds collided, her daughter could deal with his son. She smiled and said "Okay, but on a few conditions." Xiangji nodded.

"First off, at least take Barbra with you because she would miss you at the festival,"

"Okay sure,"

"Second, do not take pictures because vampires can't be seen through photographs,"

"Right."

"Finally, you will not wear a tuxedo young lady!"

"Aww what? ...Okay. Fine I'll wear a dress..."

Hsien-Ko giggled and hugged her daughter. "Even if you're turning 18, you and Barbra will always be my two favorite girls..." she whispered. "I know Mom. We love you too," Xiangji whispered back.

~Redfield House~

Cam splashed some water on his face before he walked into the house. He saw his mother in a casual light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail like it would usually be, and her light blue eyes stared at the counter. "Mom, I'm home," Cam announced as he rubbed his head in a towel by the table. She turned around and walked towards him. "How was school today son?" she asked.

"It was okay. Same as usual. Dad's still treating me like his star student. Since I do more than the other kids and not because I'm his kid. Tao worried about me again. I did some push ups this morning, but... I felt watched,"

"Watched? Hmm... maybe you finally got some girl's attention~"

"I did get a glimpse of her... Kind of. All I noticed was her white and red orange hair. And a little bit of her dress," Cam sat on the couch in silence. He then put a hand over his eye patch. "You don't think she freaked out because of my injuries and missing eye... do you Mom?" he asked. His mother smiled and sat next to him. "Nah, you look fine sweetie. I don't think anyone could be scared of you," she told him.

"Thanks. Tao's a worry wart when it comes to me. And his dad's a stiff guy..."

"He's still a good friend though. I'm sure you can put your trust in him,"

"Yeah. He is trustworthy, but he needs a girlfriend too,"

"I'm sure both of you will find your true loves someday," she said as she rubbed his hair.

"Yeah. Like you and dad," Cam told her. His mother smiled a bit as a faint blush appeared. "Yeah..." she said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Curious, Cam stood up and walked to it. He opened it seeing what looks like the same girl who spied on him. "Uhh hi. Are you C-Cameron 'Valentine' Redfield..?" she asked in a shaky and nervous voice. "Yeah," he replied "That's me." His mother stood up and went to the door. "Hmm? Is this a friend of yours sweetie?" she asked. The girl stood there awkwardly, her face red as a tomato as if she never had social contact with boys. Cam whispered to his mother "I think that's the girl who spied on me." Suddenly and quickly, the girl held two dog tags: one blank and the other with Cam's information on it. "I-I came to tell you that... I found your d-d-dog tags..." she said as her hand shook while holding them. "Oh thanks," he said as he took the dog tags and placed them in his pocket. He was not on duty, so he could wear them whenever he could.

Cam's mother looked at the girl. The mostly white hair and green eyes were very peculiar to her. "Hmm... You seem a bit familiar. Have we met before?" she asked. Cam looked at the girl and introduced himself properly. "I'm Cameron, but people call me Cam... what's your name?" The girl, still nervous replied "Luna... Luna Koryuji," Cam's mother was in shock when she heard her name. "Koryuji..?" she asked Luna.

"Umm... yeah... I know, I come from a rich family... I don't mind the life, but I don't like exploiting it like my mom,"

Cam's mother was silent, then she giggled. "Your mother... She wouldn't happen to be Mii Koryuji?~"

"But she is,"

"Well... Nah, I shouldn't say,"

Cam rubbed the back of his hair nervously, then turned to Luna. "Umm... wanna come inside?" he asked. "Sure..." she replied as she slowly walked inside the house, blushing. Cam's mother closed the door. "Is something wrong Luna?" she asked. Luna looked up and shook her head no. "Oh no. Nothing's wrong," she said, looking at Cam. She looked down blushing more. He was silent, but Cam looked at Luna blushing. Cam's mother smiled as she watched her son and the Koryuji daughter. "Well... have fun then, love birds~" she said as she went back to the kitchen. The two children blushed as they looked at each other.

~Aensland House~

Orysha Aensland entered her home, arms folded. A woman with pale green hair and light green eyes walked towards her, hugging her. "My daughter~ How was your day at school?" she asked. "Terrible. I ran into that pitiful cousin of mine this morning,"

"Orysha don't call Luna pitiful,"

"But mother, she's going to... public school now,"

"Oh? And why does that make you upset?"

"It is the public school near the military academy. Then she insulted me,"

"Now Orysha, we talked about this. If you want to find a boy, you have to target the one you want, and go for it!"

"Is that how you were able to get with Father?"

"No I got with your father because he's not all cruel~" her mother said as she hugged a man with white hair and light blue eyes, looking down at a book.

"...Morrigan, I know you want me to show an example to our child. However I'd prefer it if you did it when I'm not reading," he said as he remained looking at the book. Morrigan giggled and kissed his cheek. "Love you too, Vergil," she said as she went back to their daughter. "You see? Even your father doesn't have a full heart of stone," Orysha rolled her eyes and went to her room. She opened her sapphire compact mirror which viewed the world. She looked through it and saw Luna eating dinner with a boy with an eyepatch, and his mother sitting with them. Orysha looked at the boy again. "Cameron 'Valentine' Redfield... I remember you. You used to be at my private school, then you moved to the military academy as soon as it was finished. Hmm..." Orysha thought, getting an idea. She smirked and said "I should steal you back from that rebellious girl~"

~Cam's house~

After dinner Luna sat on the couch and looked at the tv. She turned it on and saw the news. She watched a reporter talk about creatures called B.O.W.s and how they came to Japan, but suddenly disappeared. She then saw two people in a group called B.S.A.A. named Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Luna looked at a picture of Cam's father, who looked like the man. Luna recognized the woman as Cam's mother, but for some reason her hair is brown and not blonde. The tv was turned off by Cam, leaving Luna pouty. "Sorry. I'll tell you about my parents' history later," he told her. She smiled, then looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00. "Ah geez it's late!" she announced. She then looked up at Jill. "Is it... okay if I stay the night, Mrs. Redfield?" Jill looked up at the girl. "Hmm..." she thought. "I guess, but wouldn't your mother worry?"

"Nah," Luna answered. "My dad comes home at night. He hunts devils, so his business closes around that time so he can protect me and my mom," Cam looked at Luna in confusion. "Devils..?" Jill smirked. "Well... devils aren't really a rare thing to see these days." Luna texted her mother and waited for a reply. When she got one, Luna smiled and said "She says it's okay." Cam whispered 'Yes!' when he heard her say she can stay. Jill noticed and walked to him. "Well then, you can sleep with my son," she told Luna, then let out a giggle. Cam's face turned completely red. "M-Mom!" he exclaimed. Luna's face was red as well. "Alright... sure..." she said nervously. Jill smiled and said "I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind." Cam blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I won't mind... tomorrow's the weekend. And Dad stays with Mr. Kennedy for grading papers..." he said.

~West Home~

Xiangji slept in her bed, until she heard a door open. She opened her eyes and walked out of her room. She peaked through the hallway to see a man with a bloody, barbed wire baseball bat in hand. She gasped and ran towards him. "Dad!" She said happily. The man, revealing to be her father Frank West, turned around. "Hey you," he said, putting his bat down, hugging her tightly.

"I can wash the zombie blood off your bat, Dad,"

"Nah it's fine,"

"But how did you get here? The trips must be longer to even catch a ride..."

Frank smiled and pulled out two remotes, both black, one with a red button, and one with a blue button. "I found these babies. I don't know how they work, but they sure knew where I wanted to go," he said as he held them. Xiangji had a face of amazement and happiness. Frank put the red button remote in his pocket, then held out the blue button remote. "I'll give this one to you in case you wanna get to school or wherever you like quicker. Rifts get you anywhere though so be careful," he told her.

"Thanks Dad! But, you and Mom always talked about your adventure in Japan that involved those rift things,"

"Oh... you, uhh. You remember that, huh?"

"Yeah. I never forgot about that... I'm not sure if Barbra remembers though... she was pretty young,"

"Right."

"Wouldn't they be dangerous?"

"Yeah... that's true... but you and Barbra are strong girls. I know you two will make it," Frank told his oldest daughter. Xiangji smiled and kissed his cheek. "How long will you be staying?" she asked. Frank looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Xiangji's smile turned into a frown. "You're gonna leaving soon... aren't you?"

"...Actually..."

"Huh..?"

"I know some guys that can handle the outbreaks... and..."

"Yeah..?"

"...I'll be staying for a few months," Frank told his daughter, smiling. Xiangji jumped up in happiness and hugged him. "Oh Daddy! That's awesome!" she said, happily. He hugged his daughter in return, rubbing her back. "Okay you get back to bed missy," he told her.

"Daddy, I'm 17. I'm almost 18,"

"True, true,"

"You gonna visit mom and Barbra?"

"Yeah. Though if your sister and mother ask... pretend you didn't know I was here,"

"Okay Dad," Xiangji told him as she went back to bed. Frank chuckled as he crossed his arms. "It's getting a little harder trying to take care of her... she'll make a great journalist," he said as he snuck into the large bedroom where his wife slept, to surprise her in the morning.

"Alright Cam," Jill said, yawning. "You're father's staying over at your friend Tao's dad's tonight. I'm going to bed... night kiddo." She then kissed her son's cheek and walked upstairs. Cam smiled and walked over to the couch where Luna slept. The way she slept looked lazy, but in a cute way. He smirked and was about to lift her up, when she opened her eyes. "Okay mister. Explain yourself. What's your family's story?" she asked. Cam was shocked. Though as he put her back down on the couch, he started explaining how his parents used to be members of S.T.A.R.S., a police department in the United States, in an area called Raccoon City. Then Cam explained that his parents worked on the case of a company called 'Umbrella', the ones who pulled the strings on creating the viral weapons. He then talked about his parents being in the B.S.A.A., and how they were involved in the Queen Zenobia ship incident, destroying the organization Veltro. "...Yeah, it's a lot to take in. My mom's a blonde because she was experimented on, and that was one of the side effects. I'd explain more, but that's all they really told me..."

"You have an interesting life," Luna commented. "But how come you guys are living in Japan? I'm sure there are more fun, non zombified places in America,"

"Well... my parents were worried that when I was born, that the viruses would spread and I'd get infected."

"That's reasonable. I haven't met your dad, but your mom is a pretty sweet lady. Wish my mom was like that..."

"What's wrong with her..?"

"She's too... Well... she tells me I act too much like my dad. I eat pizza and strawberry sundaes, listen and play rock music, you know the good life."

"Hey sometimes people say I act like my mom, and they expect me to act like my dad."

"It's different if you lived your life in a rich family... I try to make my mom proud, but every time I make one little mistake... she gets disappointed in me."

"I'm sure she understands you try..."

"...I've been thinking about running away so many times..."

"Why?"

"I'm getting sick of my mom... cause I feel like she's getting sick of me..."

Cam hugged Luna tightly without thinking. "Luna... don't ever think that. I'm sure she still loves you..." he told her in a calm and quiet voice. Luna had slowly started forming tears in her eyes. She had never felt so much faith coming from one person. Especially with someone who would risk his life to protect others. Was this treatment she received from him because he is training to become a soldier? Or because he loved her..? Either way, Luna hugged him back. "Thank you..." she said "thank you so much..."

~the next morning~

"Hey Luna, can you wake up my mom?" Cam asked as he cooked breakfast. Despite all the small burns, it looked like a decent meal. Luna headed upstairs and looked for the master bedroom. She peeked inside the room through a crack in the door and saw Jill laying in bed, still asleep. "Mrs. Redfield..?" Luna called out "Cam and I are making breakfast," The woman opened her eyes and turned to the door. "Huh? Oh... need any help?" she asked.

"Nah. We got it," Luna smiled.

"If you say so... Say Luna?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"...Do you like my son?"

Luna blushed. "Oh umm... Yeah. I do like him..."

Jill smirked and patted her head. "Be nice to him, okay?" Luna blushed more and slowly nodded. "I...I will..." Cam's voice was heard downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" he told them. The two headed downstairs and sat down for breakfast. "Is it burnt like last time?" Jill asked. Cam's face turned red in embarrassment. "A little... but Luna made sure it wasn't," he told her as he gave them both breakfast. Luna ate delicately like she had good manners at a royal party, as Jill ate with good manners at a normal family breakfast. "Nice to see you've gotten better after that last 'breakfast' you made..." Jill joked with her son. "Hey come on, it was my first time!" he said, sounding even more embarrassed. Luna giggled, going back to eating. That is, until a knock on the door was heard. Curious, she stood up and answered the door, only to see Orysha there. "Luna." she said, making Luna look away, muttering "...Orysha."

Jill and Cam came to the door and saw the girl outside. "Who's this?" Jill asked Luna, letting Orysha inside. "My cousin..." Luna uttered, Orysha giving an icy stare at the girl in red. "I'm here to see your son, Mrs. Redfield." Orysha told Jill as she walked inside, moving toward Cam. The movement in her walk was seductive and cute, making Luna jealous and Jill confused. Though Cam kept a straight face, it went away when Orysha wrapped her arms around him. "Uh yeah. You need anything?" he asked, trying not to stare with his embarrassed look. Orysha gave him a smile of innocence, but it was fake. "I've been thinking... I'm the class president of my private school. And..." her light green eyes started to sparkle with lust. "I was thinking you could come and talk with the students," she added, causing Cam's eye to sparkle as well, as if he was under a trance. "Cam? You okay?" Jill asked him, noticing his behavior. Orysha moved closer to his face, about to kiss him, only for Luna to punch her in the cheek. This caused Cam to snap out of his trance, looking around confused.

Orysha's cheek healed to normal, then she glared at Luna. The girl in red smirked. "Your succubus side is showing you little bitch..." she told her with no regrets. The girl in blue took out her sword, and said "So is your father's teenage side..." They were about to fight each other, when Jill intervened. "Hey hey hey!" she exclaimed, getting in between them, pushing them apart. "Are you both crazy?!" she asked them, Luna and Orysha struggling to fight with the blonde woman blocking them both from each other. When they started calming down, Jill let them go. "She's right," Luna said "we shouldn't fight in someone's house... Let's just settle this la-" Luna was then slashed at multiple times by Orysha, causing large cuts on her body. Luna then started shooting at Orysha, but she was deflecting the blades. As the two were fighting, Jill quickly ran to her room, and came out with her own handgun, aiming it at Orysha. Then shot it at her, hitting her shoulder. Orysha's shoulder healed quickly however. Luna fell to her knees, panting from the fighting.

Cam looked at Luna's injuries. If they were related, she and Luna would have the same healing factor. However, Luna's cuts were not healing very fast. Orysha crossed her arms, then vanished through a bat vortex. Luna then fell to the ground on her side, her cuts slowly healing. Jill got down next to her, and checked her cuts. "If you're also Dante's daughter, how come you're not healing quicker?" she asked, checking the white haired girl's slow healing. "Being half human... makes healing slower for me... Orysha's half succubus... healing factor twice as fast..." she said through pants, then later passing out. Jill didn't look too surprised, but she did remember the two girls were cousins. "So you have to be his and Mii's daughter..." she muttered. Then she stood up, and added "I'll get the first aid spray. Stay with her Cameron," she told her son, leaving the room once again.

Cam sat by Luna and held her up gently. "Ngh... Cam..." she muttered, slowly regaining consciousness. The boy smiled and hugged her gently. Jill came back with what looked like a spray bottle, but with a cross on it. "Okay Cam, hold her still," Jill told her son. Cam picked Luna up and laid her on his lap, holding her still. Luna's light green eyes looked at him, tiredly, but quickly shut her eyes when Jill started spraying her. Luna growled at the slight pain, Cam holding her closer, trying to calm her down. Once Jill finished spraying, Luna's cuts went away quicker than her healing factor would have gone. Cam let go of Luna, letting her to stand up. "Thanks ma'am..." she said, smiling a little. Cam stood up with her, and held her close to him. "I'll take her home," he said, rubbing her shoulder tenderly. "I'll go with yo-"

"Mom," Cam said, interrupting Jill. "listen. That succubus/demon girl could come back and kill Luna. And could kill you..."

"Don't worry son, I've been through a lot worse. Just... be safe,"

"...Okay."

Jill patted his shoulder. "I'll be fine sweetie. Mommy's strong," Cam was silent, but then he smiled. Jill smiled back as Cam picked up Luna like a princess. "Be safe you two!" Jill told them as they left. "We will, Mom!" Cam replied back, then he closed the door, leaving the house.

A girl in a blue coat looked at pictures of Xiangji, Barbra, Luna, Orysha, Cam, and Tao. Her brown hair was messy, but the red rose in her hair looked perfect with the green thorns, which were shaped like a bow. Her leather glove had a red remote with a black button, and a black rose keychain hanging from it. She looked at her surroundings, then nodded, knowing this was where they were. She sensed someone behind her, turned around, and as she was about to attack, she paused. There was no one there. The girl sighed and started searching for the kids on her list. What she didn't know was someone was watching her. A girl with light blue hair, fanning herself with a large fan...

To be continued...


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

 **A New Shinra**

Yang and Missy walked out of a portal, back in Yang's world. However this was a completely different neighborhood. Yang walked on the sidewalk just fine, but Missy was staggering behind. "This is too much walking..." she complained as she fell on her knees, then on her side, half in the grass, half in the sidewalk. Yang stopped, then went back to help Missy up. He took her hand, and lifted her up. "Come on Missy. It'll be fine! I know someone around here, and he and his mom can let us stay for the night," he told her as the two walked together once again, heading to a crosswalk. "Just two houses down. By that large building," Yang told her pointing to a large, castle-like house, and to a large, red building: Shinra HQ. Because she didn't exactly know what it was, Missy stared in happiness and excitement. "Ooooh~ Let's go there too! Please Yang?" she asked innocently.

"Uhh... sorry Missy, but no."

Missy pouted. "Hmph. You're no fun."

The crosswalk light turned green, causing cars to stop, letting Missy and Yang cross. When they reached the other side, the two walked to the large castle's door, Yang knocking on the door. It was opened by a boy at the age of 17, his long, white hair reached to his lower back. One eye was bandaged up, so his other eye was a shade of blue. He wore a red, sleeveless trench coat, a black, sleeveless turtleneck, black sweatpants, black boots with red laces, black fingerless gloves, and a gear necklace. "Yang? I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" he asked, leaning against the doorway. Yang shrugged. "I'm alright I guess. I just started my adventure of travelling to different worlds," he told him, smiling as he held up Missy's remote. Quinten then remained silent. He then put on a serious and concerned look. "Yang... where did you get that?" he asked.

"The remote? It's not mine, it's my friend Missy's,"

"Yang that's Ouma technology! You know how much trouble you can get into for having that?!"

"Quinten it's not that bad. Doesn't Shinra have the same remotes?"

"Well yeah, but the difference is Shinra's have large, silver rings to hang keychains on. Ouma's have the buttons shaped like Ouma's agents and smaller, plastic holes."

"And why is that such a big deal?!"

"It's not! But... Ouma has changed. And so has Shinra. You know that peace contract that was supposed to be made between them?"

"Oh... yeah I figured that out."

"From your parents?"

"No. From her mother..." Yang said, stepping aside so Quinten could see Missy. He looked at the hair and ears of the girl, stunned by the similarities. "I don't believe it... Saya... she had a kid?!" Quinten asked, sounding extremely confused. Yang nodded. "Her name is Missy. And yes. That is Saya's daughter. Want an explanation on her father?" he asked. Quinten shook his head no. "I think simple DNA tests would help me figure out her heritage," he answered, grinning cheerfully. Missy's eyes widened and made a gulp sound, nervous at what the strange scientist will do to her.

Missy sat on what looked like a hospital bed, traumatized as Quinten was looking at her brain waves with a brain scanner that was placed on her head as the waves appeared on a monitor. "Hmm... I see... she definitely does not have the personality her mother has, nor her father. Okay, Yang could you hold Missy's hand for a minute?" Quinten asked as he removed the scanner from the human/werefox's head. Yang nodded as he sat next to Missy, gently holding his hand while blushing in the progress. Quinten took out a syringe and walked back towards them. "Alright hold still..." he told Missy, injecting to syringe into her skin, pressing the plunger down as the needle started to take some blood. This caused Missy to squeeze Yang's hand tightly, but not too tight. "It's okay Missy," Yang reassured her, calming her. "Quinten just wants to see who you are."

Once Quinten finally got the blood sample he needed, he took the needle out of Missy's arm. He placed the syringe next to Missy as he placed a cotton ball over the part where he injected the needle. "Just keep this on for about 5 hours, and you'll be good," the scientist told her, placing a Hello Kitty bandaid over the cotton ball. Missy looked at her arm and giggled at the bandaid. Quinten then squeezed the plunger slowly, causing a small drop of blood to land on a glass slide. He placed another one on top of it, and taped the two pieces together, placing it in another scanner. The scanner then printed out what looked like a family tree that goes all the way down to Missy. "Hmm... so your father's side is blurry, but you come from a long line of WereFoxes on your mother's," Quinten told her, showing Missy the family tree. She looked at it in awe, looking at how long her WereFox heritage was.

Yang smiled and patted Missy on the shoulder. "Hey Quinten, when are you going to show me my Arisu bloodline?" he asked as he looked at Missy's family tree. "Maybe another time, Yang. Right now I got more stuff to show you guys. Oh, and Missy. Thank you for being my test subject," Quinten told them, patting Missy's head, giving her a sucker, then leaving with the kids following him.

~Quinten's bedroom/science lab~

"Welcome to my humble abode kiddos!" Quinten told the kids, showing them around. He showed them a variety of inventions, from simple weapons to various life hack inventions. There was a mini fridge filled with various snacks and sodas, and a closet full of magical clothing items. Missy's eyes were set on a few cosplay clothes, thinking they were actual outfits as she licked her sucker. They included a Japanese school girl uniform, an adorable Magic Girl costume, a sexy maid dress, a lovely princess dress, and a gorgeous wedding dress. "These are really pretty clothes... they must cost a lot, Quinten!" she exclaimed as she continued looking at them. "If you want, you can have them. For a price that is..." Quinten said, smirking after he said 'price'. Missy nodded and got her backpack out, searching for her wallet. Before she could grab her cash, Yang took out a small sack. "Agh... this enough gold Quinten?" he said. Quinten opened the bag and stared at the gold within it, pouring it in a money counter, counting up to 10,000 gold. This made Quinten smile. "Well the total was 7,800 gold, so here's your change Yang," he said as he gave 2,200 gold to the boy. Yang made a face of irritation. "Gee. Thanks Quinten,"

"Hey, at least I discounted them for today. They were originally 999,999 gold, but because of how cute and innocent Missy is..." Quinten pinched Missy's cheek. "How could I not discount it?" Missy turned to away and rubbed her pinched cheek. Yang chuckled and looked around more, seeing a science kit and potion book. "Yang don't touch those!" Quinten yelled as Yang was about touch the book. The boy pulled back, looking distraught. "S-sorry! I was just wondering what this was," he told him.

"It's my potion book. It helps me look for alchemy-like materials to make more weapons."

"More weapons..?"

"Yep. And I don't want anyone but myself and my mom to touch them."

"Okay I get it! But one question. Why do you need to make more-"

"Quiet!" Quinten whispered, as Yang and Missy stayed silent. He took some weapons and ran out the front, the two kids following them. Some odd looking, bird like enemies appeared along with a person. He was blonde with blue eyes. He wore a blue and red suit with black shoes, but one significant thing is the black rabbit ears with small, white tips. "Well, well. I never thought my first encounter with Shinra blood would be from a descendant of a Shinra scientist and the son of two of its top agents," he said, looking at Quinten and Yang. He then took a glance at Missy. He looked at her WereFox ears, and smirked. "You also seemed to have kidnapped her child. Her cute daughter I may add~" he said, moving closer to them. Missy tried to hide behind Yang, but the boy grabbed her by the arm and held her close to him, staring into her eyes. "Well, you're half of her. But you seem to be half of a human."

Missy looked away and tried to leave, but the boy kept a hold of her, his grasp getting tighter. "Now, now. I wanna figure you out~ What's your name little WereFox~?" he asked. Missy was nervous, but she knew what to do in a hostage situation, so she used it for this one. "M-Missy. Just Missy."

"Missy... what an odd name. I... am Michael~ as you can see, I have a normal name."

"I thought Missy was a normal name too..."

"Well I just think it's an odd name for someone like you. You'd have thought Saya had given you a Japanese name like Michiko, or Madoka. But I guess Missy's fine."

"Fine..? How..?"

"That's enough! Stop interrogating her!" Yang yelled. Michael looked at Yang. "Why should I listen to you? Not like you could love her or even befriend her. She's of Ouma blood. You're of Shinra blood." He said. This aggravated Yang, making him ram into the rabbit boy's stomach, knocking him and Missy down. Missy got up and ran toward Yang, hugging him tightly. "Yang... I thought he was gonna take me away..." she said, burrowing her head in his chest. Quinten looked away and nodded, running back inside the house. Michael stood up, rubbing his arm. "So that's how you wanna play the Wonderland game? Okay... we'll play it your way," he said, summoning what looked like a sword with a clock hanging from it, and a very sharp blade. "Yang! Missy! Take these!" Quinten commanded.

Quinten threw weapons: a light blue and red katana, two platinum revolvers, a knife, and a pistol with a heart on it. Yang picked up the katana and Missy picked up the pistol. "I can't fight, but maybe you guys can!" Quinten told them. Missy looked up at Yang. "Well my daddy and mommy have been teaching me how to use a gun. Plus Zephyr taught me how to make explosives," she said, smiling. Yang nodded. "And I watched my dad fight like an Arisu. So maybe I can fight like him," he replied, smiling back. They turned to the enemy, the battle beginning.

~Battle Begins~

Yang and Missy attacked one of the bird creatures, this one called an Aku Tengu. Yang takes out the two platinum revolvers and shoots bullets of fire and ice; Missy cutely looks at the enemy, then crosses her arms, giving it the cold shoulder, then stabs it with a knife. Yang changes his Katana to a shade of brown and green, and stabs the ground, causing a powerful earthquake under the enemy's feet; Missy sprays perfume on herself, pours poison in it, and then an explosive, then throws it at the Aku Tengu. Yang shoots his opponent with his guns, then changes his katana to blue and purple, which is the water element, slashing the Aku Tengu, throwing it up in the air; Missy slashes and shoots behind the opponent, slipping and shooting while sliding on the water from Yang's attack under the enemy after being thrown in the air. The Aku Tengu is defeated.

The next enemy was called a Blue Mad Hatter. Yang and Missy used the same attacks they had, and instantly killed the Blue Mad Hatter with only two. They ran up to Michael and used all three attacks, but he wasn't defeated. Yang and Missy started to see a cyan glow around them. They then prepared for what seemed like a special attack. Missy blows a kiss to Michael, healing him. However, she then slashes and shoots him multiple times, doubling the damage done before he was healed. She then throws Michael, making Yang use the elements in his bullets and blade. He then puts the enemy in a wave orb, trapping the enemy. He and Missy, then slash Michael from opposite ends, putting their blades away as he then explodes. Michael has been defeated. "Heh... hehe..." Michael chuckled, grinning. Missy and Yang looked confused. "Hahahaha... I see you guys have a lot to learn about yourselves..!" he said as he pressed a button on a remote, opening a portal and walked to it. "Oh, and Missy," Michael said, taking out a pocket watch looking different from the one he had, and threw it to her, walking through the portal and disappearing with it.

~Battle is Over~

"A lot to learn about ourselves? But I did learn about myself. I'm half werefox." Missy said, holding the pocket watch. "Maybe he means something else... that special move you guys did. I saw all the Arisu elements being used in your bullets Yang. And Missy you kissed him and he healed completely..." Quinten said, putting his index finger to his chin. "Well I know that one Quinten," Missy said, putting her hands on her hips. "My mommy said that I had that power ever since I was little,"

"I see... Well listen, you guys are traveling to different worlds right?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well I was thinking you guys would be tired from all the walking."

Missy nodded, pouting. "Yeah I hate walking so much..."

Quinten chuckled. "Well then I'm gonna come along too,"

Yang's eyes widened. "Whoa really?"

"Yep. Now I can't fight. But! I can offer transportation. Follow me to see my latest creation~"

Quinten was in the garage, which was giant compared to the house. Inside was a red vehicle next to a covered vehicle slightly smaller than the other. "Behold... the Arctic Fox!" Quinten said as he removed the cover. A white machine looking similar to the red one. The vehicle had silver lines and sky blue lights, while the red vehicle had gold lines and cyan lights. "Whoa... that looks amazing... is it like the Dragonturtle?" Yang asked. Quinten smirked. "Well in a way. It can float on the water, fly, and work underwater like the Dragonturtle," he began, then snapped his fingers. "But the Arctic here can form traction wheels for climbing hills like a tank, can survive in snowstorms and sandstorms." Missy and Yang had a look of awe and impressiveness. "Soooo did you make it yourself?" Yang asked, curiously. Quinten rubbed the back of his head. "Aha not really... my mom helped me." He said, nervously.

"Ah. You can drive this thing right?"

"Of course Yang! Why not come in for an inside look?"

~inside the Arctic Fox~

"In the Dragonturtle, there's an arcade, a living room, a kitchen, and a few places to sleep. In my Arctic Fox it has those," Quinten began. "However, I have enough beds for at least 100 people, the living room is larger, a nursery in case we meet any little kids, a swimming pool, and a charging station for anyone who needs to charge something like their phone. As you can see the outlets will mold into the charging plug that person has. I am also planning to create wireless chargers. Pretty cool huh guys?" Yang and Missy nodded and explored a bit. Missy then stumbles upon what looks like a shop. "Oh yes. I will also be opening a shop, so feel free to window shop! Though I prefer you pay in gold or cash." Quinten added, patting Missy's head.

They gathered into the driving area. "Here I have cameras in every room the Arctic Fox has. In these rooms I can also talk to anyone about the next world we're heading to. However I also have to keep my eyes on the road, but if needed I can simply put the Arctic in auto pilot." Quinten said, patting the wheel. "That's good and all, Quinten," Yang said, concerned. "But what if there's an enemy heading our way?"

"Oh Yang. So naive and adorkable.~ I have an alarm if that ever happened."

"...Adorkable?"

"Anyway, the last thing I wanna tell you guys is that the Arctic Fox has its own remote that can open rifts, while the Dragonturtle is how you say voice commanded."

"So I may not have to say anything like my dad did?"

"Well you still may have to. But it's only for emergency landing or emergency fighting, so you won't need to worry about anything else."

"That's cool I guess." Yang said, smiling. Missy however was having a little trouble trying to process all of this, however. She was confused on what Yang and Quinten were talking about. Quinten took out a pair of keys, smirking. "Alright kiddos sit down for a bit, and get ready for a new world!" he exclaimed. "Hold on a moment!" said a woman's voice. She had brown and gold goggles along with white hair like Quinten's walked inside the Arctic Fox. She wore a red and black dress with brown boots. "You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye to your mama, weren't you?" she said, crossing her arms. Quinten rubbed the back of his head. Yang waved. "Hello Miss Urashima. How are you today?" He asked. The woman named Urashima smiled. "Hello little Yang~ I'm doing good. Wow you grew so much~" she said as she walked over to Yang, cupping his cheeks with her hands. Yang's face turned completely red, leaving a pouty Missy.

"Anyway," Urashima began. "If you are going on some journey Quinten, at least call me once a week." Quinten's eyes widened. "You heard about the journey?" he asked.

Urashima giggled. "Of course! I saw the battle and figured that you were going to. Especially with Reiji and Xiaomu's son and..." She looked at Missy, and tilted her head. "Who's this little cutie?" she asked, walking up to Missy, and lifting up her chin. She looked closely at her as she did.

Quinten scratched the back of his head. "That's Missy. She's uh..."

"An adorable cutie pie!~ I bet you'll look good in this line of clothing my son and I are selling~"

Missy blinked a bit. "Line of clothing?" She asked innocently. Yang patted Missy's shoulder. "Don't get too into that, Missy." he told her. Urashima stretched her arms over her head. "Alrighty, I'm gonna leave you two alone. I need to talk to my son about some things," she said, walking outside with Quinten.

~outside~

"Alright Quinten, I know Missy's Saya's daughter. I saw your DNA machine's history." Urashima said, crossing her arms. Quinten sighed. "I know what you're thinking... and she's nothing like Saya..."

"Well yeah she's too innocent, unlike that sexual mother of hers. But be careful. I'll try to erase those readings of her cause Shinra's gonna have an inspection of our house soon. And if they see Ouma tracings, we could get into some serious trouble."

"Damn... sorry Mom, I didn't know."

"It's okay. Just play it safe, alright?"

"Got it."

After saying goodbye to his mother, Quinten started up the Arctic Fox. The garage roof opened as the white vehicle started to lift off the ground. When they were outside of the garage, the roof closed. Quinten pressed a button and a large remote came out of the Arctic, creating a large rift. Quinten then proceeded to drive through it, as it disappeared along with the rift. In the Arctic Fox, Yang was sitting in the living room with Missy. She opened up the pocket watch in curiosity, but her eyes widened in shock and fear as she dropped it on the ground. Yang hugged her and looked at the pocket watch. Instead of clock numbers, there were words, which said: 'I know who your family is...'.

~meanwhile, in an unknown area~

"Michael, is that you?" said an unknown, feminine voice. Michael nodded. "Yeah it's me..." He said, sounding oddly shy.

"Did you attack the Chizuru home?"

"Y-yes... but I failed..."

"Don't worry sweetie it was your first mission. I'm sure you'll succeed another time."

"T-thanks... mother." Michael said, smiling a bit.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
